Recuerdos
by Venus Anthea
Summary: que sorpresas traera la vida de Serena y las chicas en esta nuevo lugar? lograra ser feliz despues de la traicion de la Cual fue victima? quien llegara una sanar su corazoncito y se convertira en su principe azul? que pasara con sus fieles amiga
1. Chapter 1

 Recuerdos 

**Capitulo 1**

Ya ha pasado casi 1 mes desde que me entere de esa traición en la que no solo actuó él si no que ellas también, mis amigas no para mi eran más que eso, ellas eran como mis hermanas y aun así no les importo que sufriera con ese engaño, el cual ellas conocían y tapaban; y de no ser por ellas mis verdaderas y únicas dos amigas Kiara y Rai no lo hubiera descubierto y seguiría creyendo una mentira además de que no se que hubiera pasado conmigo sin sus consejos en esos momentos de tristeza y angustia que me carcomían el alma al pensar en que pasaría si permanecía en ese lugar que tantos buenos y malos recuerdos me traía, por lo que decidí irme del país con ayuda de ellas mis amigas, no más bien mis hermanas las que en todo me han apoyado desde que llegue a este sitio

Quien creería que todo esto empezó en el día más hermoso para mi, aun lo recuerdo era un día de primavera en el que le pedí a Kiara su compañía para ir al doctor a recoger unos análisis por que hace días me sentía enferma

Flash Back

En el hospital

Serena: Kiara gracias por aceptar acompañarme a recoger mis análisis

Kiara: no hay de que Sere

Serena: la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa por los resultados

Kiara: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Serena: eso espero pero si no, y si estoy gravemente enferma, mira que los malestares que he tenido no son normales

Kiara: ya verás que estas exagerando y que no era nada grave, ya no te preocupes, y mira ahí viene tu doctora con los análisis

Doctora: señorita Tsukino pase a recoger sus resultados

Serena: tengo mucho miedo

Kiara: Serena déjate de ridiculeces y ve por ellos ahora mismo

Serena: no quiero, ve tu porfis!!!!!!

Doctora: señorita Tsukino sus análisis

Kiara le da un gran empujón a Serena para que esta recoja rápido sus análisis, ya con el sobre en la mano Serena regresa donde su amiga

Serena: Kiara no quiero verlos tengo muchísimo miedo (decía con cara de asustada)

Kiara: no te preocupes no debe ser nada malo

Serena: y si lo es y si estoy enferma de gravedad y si me muero

Kiara: Serena ya deja de decir esas cosas que no pasara nada malo

Serena: entonces velos tu primero porque yo no quiero

Kiara: pero son TUS análisis así que la que tiene que verlos sos tu no yo

Serena: porfis!!!!!!!!!!! Velos tu (decía mientras ponía cara de perrito triste)

Kiara: está bien Sere tus ganas

Kiara toma los análisis, los empieza a leer en voz alta para Serena, pero cuando llega a la parte donde dice que tiene Serena se queda callada lo que asusta mucho a Serena

Serena: Kiara que dice porque te quedas callada

Kiara:….. (No puede articular palabra alguna)

Serena: Kiara me estas asustando (le empiezan a brotar lagrimas de los ojos)

Kiara:……Se……Se… Sere…... (Aun no sale de la sorpresa)

Serena: ya sabía, estoy tan mal que no me lo puedes decir, de seguro tengo una enfermedad terminal, muy rara e incurable por lo que me moriré en poco tiempo, pero no te preocupes lo intentare soportar dime de que moriré (al decir esto empieza a llorar mas fuerte)

Cuando al fin Kiara sale de su asombro le grita a Serena los resultados, aunque en el principio tartamudeo un poco

Kiara: Se…Sere…e…es… estas…em…emba… EMBARAZADAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eso no puede ser de seguro lo estas inventando para encubrir mi enfermedad

Kiara: compruébalo tú misma (le da los análisis a Serena y esta los lee)

Serena:(con mas lagrimas en los ojos) es cierto estoy embarazada!!!!!!!! (Se queda en silencio un momento)… un hijo mío y de mi niño amado(N/A así le dijo a todos mis amigos aunque sean mayor o de la misma edad q yo)

Kiara: y tú que estabas toda dramática pensando en que morirías (lo dice mientras se ríe) jajaja, pero que harás ahora???

Serena: tengo que ir corriendo a contárselo, de seguro se alegrara (en eso recuerda lo que le dijo Kiara de lo dramática y le responde) Kiara si que eres ODIOSAAAA!!!!!!!!! Y le saca la lengua(N/A palabra y gesto muy usados por mi)

A lo Kiara se ríe mas por lo lenta que fue Serena en reaccionar ante lo dicho por ella, lo que enoja mas a Serena

Serena: ya no te rías de mi Kiara

Kiara: OK, OK ya no me reiré de ti (en eso se pone seria y le pregunta a Serena) cuando se lo dirás????

Serena: hoy mismo, llegare de sorpresa a su casa y se lo contare de seguro se alegrara mucho (dice con una gran sonrisa)

Kiara: (pobre de mi amiga, de lo que se tendrá que enterar por mí, el día más feliz de su vida, todo por culpa de ese imbécil, esas malas amigas que solo saben hacer bajezas y cosas a escondidas sin importar herir a los demás y a personas tan puras como Serena) Serena tenemos que hablar (dijo seriamente)

Serena: Kiara no puede esperar a mañana en verdad quiero sorprender a mi terroncito por lo tengo que irme ya a arreglarme, prepararle una gran cena romántica para darle la noticia (decía con mucha ilusión)

Kiara: no Sere no puede esperar a mañana

Serena: pero….

Kiara: pero nada (dice aun más seria)

Serena: está bien pero que sea rápido

Kiara: está bien pero no podemos hablar en este lugar

Serena: entonces en donde hablaremos

Kiara: en una cafetería que queda muy cerca de aquí

Serena: OK vamos

Fin del Flash Back


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Nunca hubiera pensado que el día más hermoso y más feliz de mi vida donde descubrí que sería madre, y no de un niño común y corriente si no del hijo del hombre que más había llegado a amar, también sería el día más doloroso de mi vida

Flash Back

Serena: OK ya llegamos, ahora Kiara dime que es lo que me tenias que contar que no puede esperar a mañana

Kiara: (como se lo digo) Serena primero pidamos algo de comer para mientras hablamos, pide lo que tú quieras yo invito

Serena: es enserio puedo pedir todo lo que quiera!!!! (Con cara de felicidad)

Kiara: (con unas gotitas en la cabeza) claro que si pide todo lo que quieras

Serena: gracias Kiara

Mesera: que desean ordenar señoritas

Serena: yo quiero una malteada de chocolate, un pedazo de pastel de choco fresas, un helado de vainilla, una hamburguesa……… (Pidió casi todo el menú)

Mesera: y Ud. señorita??

Kiara: (vale que traje suficiente dinero) yo solo quiero un café y un pedazo de pastel de choco caramelo

Mesera: OK enseguida les traigo su orden

Serena: ahora si me dirás

Kiara: no esperemos que primero traigan la orden (decía mientras pensaba, como le diré esto como le contare lo que está pasando?? como le diré que le están viendo la cara de tonta sus amigas?? Como le diré que vive una mentira?? Cómo???)

Serena: Kiara deja de perder el tiempo y dime

Kiara: ahí viene la mesera con la orden

Serena: Kiara deja de cambiar el tema

Mesara: señoritas aquí esta su orden (empieza a colocar todo en la mesa y se retira)

Kiara: mejor empieza a comer

Serena: no hasta que me digas que tengo que saber

Kiara: que rico se ve ese pastel si no te lo vas a comer lo hare yo (intenta quitárselo a Serena pero esta lo evita)

Serena: es mío, pero no cambies el tema

Kiara: si no te lo comes lo hare yo

Serena: está bien ya empezare a comer pero me tienes que decir que es todo tu misterio (empieza a comer)

Kiara: está bien Sere te lo diré pero cuando termines (decía mientras ordenaba sus ideas y pensaba como decirle las cosas, ya se ella me ayudara a decírselo) Sere dame un momento tengo que hacer una llamada ahorita vuelvo (se retira por unos minutos mientras Serena seguía comiendo)

Kiara: ya volví

Serena: eso fue rápido (decía mientras se terminaba el ultimo pastelillo que quedaba en la mesa), a quien llamaste??

Kiara: tan rápido te comiste todo (con cara de asombro)

Serena: si todo estaba muy rico pero no me cambies el tema a quien llamaste

Kiara: que bueno que terminaste ahora si podremos hablar tranquilamente

Serena: ya me dirás lo que no puede esperar a mañana

Kiara: si

Serena: entonces habla

Kiara: no sé cómo empezar

Serena: entonces empieza por el principio

Kiara: sé que esto será duro para ti pero debes conocer la verdad

Serena: de que hablas me estas asustando

Kiara: Serena la verdad es que tu amado novio te está engañando con una de tus amigas desde hace más de dos meses, y todas lo saben y lo encubren, yo me entere hace poco y quise hacer que estos entraran en razón y no te engañaran pero no me hicieron caso de hecho hasta los amenace de venir a contarte pero las otras chicas dijeron que no tenía pruebas de eso por lo que no me creerías y ellas harían todo lo posible para que no me creyeras, por eso no te lo dije antes perdóname

Serena: NO,NO,NO eso no es cierto eso es una gran mentira(decía con lagrimas en los ojos)

Kiara: lo lamento mucho Sere pero es la verdad

Serena: ya no me digas así eres una gran mentirosa y todo esto es una mentira por que no soportas verme feliz al lado de mi terroncito (llorando mas)

Kiara: eso no es cierto solo te lo digo porque te aprecio mucho y te quiero como una hermana

Serena: (se pone de pie y empieza a gritar) no eso no es cierto solo lo dices para que yo sufra al igual que lo hiciste tu cuando te engaño Neji, solo por eso lo dices por que no soportas que yo si soy feliz con mi NOVIO y todos mis sueños se están cumpliendo no como los tuyos que se esfumaron cuando viste a Neji con otra mujer

Kiara: no metas a Neji en esto no tiene nada que ver con que te estoy diciendo, además es verdad lo que te digo y hasta tengo pruebas si no, no te lo estuviera diciendo (lo dice enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos)

Serena: no te creo y lo que más me duele es que yo estuve a tu lado cuando paso lo de él, y tú no puedes estar a mi lado en estos momentos de felicidad que tengo. TE ODIO!!!!! (Empieza a caminar a la puerta para irse)

En eso entra al café una joven de hermosos cabellos negros con reflejos morados y tan largos que le llegaban a la cintura, los cuales hacían juego con sus ojos azules tirando a negro, la joven aparentaba estar entre los 20 y 22 años, la verdad era una joven muy hermosa, la cual traía entre sus manos un gran sobre, el cual estaba cerrado

¿?: Que está pasando aquí para dónde vas Serena

Serena: me voy lejos de aquí lejos de esa víbora que solo sabe decir mentiras para que los demás sufran (Kiara no era así, Serena solo lo dijo de la boca para fuera)

¿?: Serena no te vayas tenemos que hablar (la agarra del brazo para que no se pudiera escapar) Kiara que le dijiste a Serena

Kiara: nada solo la verdad

¿?: Ya entiendo pero debiste esperarme

Kiara: perdón pero ya no podía esperar

Serena: de que hablas Rai, tu también estas con ella en esa farsa de que mi terroncito me engaña

Rai: no es ninguna farsa

Serena: esto lo hubiera creído de cualquiera menos de ti (acto seguido se intenta zafar del amarre de Rai para irse pero esta no le suelta el brazo y Kiara le agarra el otro obligándola a irse a sentar de nuevo a la mesa)

Ya en la mesa Rai se sienta a la par de serena y Kiara del otro lado para que esta no pudiera escapar hasta ver lo que había en el sobre

Rai: ten y ve lo que está dentro (le da el sobre)

Serena: no quiero debe ser una mentira

Kiara: si estas tan segura entonces por que el miedo a ver que es lo que hay dentro del sobre

Serena: está bien lo veré (de inmediato saca las cosas que estaban en el sobre, notando que eran fotos) Que es esto???

Rai: mira lo tu misma y lo sabrás

Serena empieza a ver las fotos mientras le corrían las lágrimas por la cara, por lo que las chicas intentaron abrazarla para calmarla pero esta de inmediato las aparto diciendo

Serena: esto no es cierto esto es una farsa, un fotomontaje, Uds. son unas mentirosas (de alguna manera serena pudo salir de la mesa, y salió corriendo de ese lugar)

Fin del Flash Back

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*********&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A **

A donde se está dirigiendo Serena??????

Que pensará hacer??????

Quien es terroncito??????????

Cuál era el contenido de esas fotos y quiénes eran los que estaban en ellas??????

Estas y más respuestas se aclararan en el siguiente capi

Además quería gradecer el apoyo que me están brindando al leer mis fic:

Gracias Cyra por ayudarme en la planeación y escritura de este fic sin ti quien sabe si lo hubiera escrito alguna vez

Gracias Seiya-Moon por apoyarme y leer mi fic en todos los foros que lo estoy subiendo…….

Eniun: gracias a ti por ayudarme a subirlo a este foro

paolac78: gracias por tu review espero que con cada capitulo te llegue a gustar más, además lo de mala he intrigosa de escribir y puplicar las cosas interesantes a la mitad se lo debo a las escritoras que les di mis agradecimientos anteriormente


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

**Capitulo 3**

Como pude ser tan tonta y no hacerles caso a ellas mis verdaderas amigas, como pude ser tan ciega si todo se veía a simple vista, como??? Todavía no lo entiendo (decía llorando)

Flash Back

Serena siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un edificio de apartamentos, después de entrar busco un apartamento en especial, toco la puerta esperando que el hombre que vivía ahí le abriera, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, quien le abrió fue una hermosa rubia de ojos azules a la cual Serena conocía muy bien, ya que era su amiga Mina, la que estaba parada en la puerta de la casa de su novio, lo que sorprendió mucho a Serena ya que esta solo llevaba una toalla y tenía el cabello mojado, pero en eso recordó que en se mismo apartamento también vivía el novio de Mina, por lo que pensó que seguro el ya había regresado de su viaje de negocios, y por eso ella estaba ahí, pero de pronto detrás de Mina aparece un hombre, de ojos azul noche y con el cabello negro y largo el cual siempre andaba recogido con una coleta, el cual también salió con solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes intimas

Serena: (más pálida que un papel les dice) que está pasando aquí??? Porque están en esas…

Serena no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando aparecieron sus demás "amigas"

Una chica de cabello corto azulado y ojos del mismo color le dice: no es obvio lo que pasa…

Serena: Amy que quieres decir con eso

Un joven de larga cabellera café atada en una coleta y ojos del mismo color del cabello prosigue con lo que iba a decir su novia: no es obvio, mi hermano ya descubrió que eres poca cosa para el

Serena: que, que yo soy poca cosa para él, como puedes decir eso y más sabiendo que Mina es la novia de tu hermano Yaten (decía llorando)

Mina: eso era antes de descubrir que a quien quería era a Seiya y no a Yaten, además Taiki tiene razón eres muy poca cosa para mi querido Seiya

Serena: pero como es que no tienen sentimientos y Yaten??

Taiki: si tanto te preocupa mi hermanito ve a buscarlo, para que ya dejes de llorar, a no el también sabía lo que pasaría con Mina y Seiya por lo que decidió dejarla libre y ahora anda con……

Y por ultimo aparece otra joven de castaña de ojos verdes que termina la oración del joven: conmigo

Serena: Lita tu también

Lita: claro según tú te dejaríamos el campo libre con alguno de los hermanos Kou…

Amy: pues si lo pensaste……

Mina: te equivocaste porque ellos son nuestro

En eso Serena tiene un mareo por lo que se tiene que sostener de la puerta del apartamento de los Kou (N/A toda esta discusión se da en el pasillo del edificio)

Seiya: cómo se siente el bombón?! (lo dice sarcásticamente)

Hasta este momento Serena llega a entender lo que estaba pasando al 100% y se dice a si misma ellas decían la verdad y yo no las quise escuchar, y medio reacciona

Serena: no, no esto no puede ser cierto, terroncito dime que es una mala broma, dime que no es cierto por favor dime que esto es una pesadilla

Seiya: lo lamento mucho mi bomboncito pero no, es la realidad, yo no te amo y nunca te AME!!!!

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Serena que casi se desmaya al frente de ellos de no ser porque Kiara y Rai que llegaron a tiempo para atajarla y que no cayera al suelo (Serena está débil pero aun consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cosa que no sabían Kiara ni Rai las que pensaban que estaba desmayada) después de esto Kiara y Rai volvieron su mirada fría y desdeñosa a los presentes para decir

Kiara: ya están contentos, esto era lo que querían no, la verdad Uds. son peores que las ratas

Rai: Kiara tiene razón Uds. no se merecen ser las amigas de Serena

Kiara: ella siempre lo dio todo por ti Seiya no he visto a nadie más entregada y enamorada que mi amiga siempre cariñosa y complaciente apoyándote en tus proyectos

Rai: y tu Mina cómo pudiste??, ella siempre estuvo para ti cuando ocurrió aquel suceso recuerdas??, y después de todo lo que hizo por ti cuando la necesitaste

Kiara: te atreves a hacerle esto??

Ambas: Uds. son basura y no se merecen a Serena, Uds. son unos hipócritas y ya no los toleramos

En eso Serena se logra poner en pie, claro que con un poco de ayuda de las chicas las cuales también estaban en el suelo, solo que estás viendo que Serena se recuperara, cuando esta se sintió un poco mejor hablo

Serena: no puedo creer que haya confiado en Uds. y me hayan pagado así, la verdad los ODIO A TODOS UDS!!!!!! (Dijo apoyándose de Rai y Kiara, pero con la cara en alto)

Los traidores: a nosotros nos vale lo que Uds. digan de nosotros

Rai: son unos malditoooos!!!!!!!

Kiara: y esto lo pagaran caro

Rai: Sere mejor vámonos que ya me está fastidiando la presencia de estas basuras

Serena: OK chicas ya nos vamos pero antes debo hacer algo

Rai y Kiara: OK

Serena se suelta de ambas va donde Mina, la mira con desprecio, luego le pega una cachetada y se dirige a donde Seiya lo besa por última vez al hacer esto Mina intenta golpearla pero Rai la detiene mientras Serena sigue besando a Seiya quien la corresponde [N/A que hombre más perro] mientras Serena piensa (ojala que tú seas el que cargues con todos los achaques de este embarazo) después de separarse del beso le dice al oído

Serena: no sabes de lo que te pierdes

Sin más que hablar serena le dirige una mirada de desprecio a sus "amigos", se da media vuelta y se dirige a la salida del edificio con la cabeza en alto y sin que nadie la ayudara a caminar, mientras Rai y Kiara la seguían, cuando estaban a fuera del lugar Serena se desmayo en los brazos de sus amigas

Fin del Flash Back

**Capitulo 4**

No sé que hubiera pasado conmigo en esos momentos tal vez hubiera cometido una locura pero ahí fue cuando supe que ellas no solo eran mis amigas sino mas bien mis hermanas

Flash Back

Cuando desperté de mi desmayo estaba en casa de Rai, yo no sabía que hacía en ese sitio así que decidí salir de la alcoba donde me encontraba a buscar a Rai para que me explicara que había sucedido, no tuve que buscar mucho ya que ella y Kiara estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa esperando que yo reaccionara, cuando me vieron se sorprendieron y fueron corriendo a sostenerme y llevarme al sillón

Kiara: Serena como se te ocurrió salir de la cama en el estado en que te encuentras, te pudiste volver a desmayar

Rai: eso es cierto, tienes que empezar a ser más cuidadosa, que hubiera pasado si te caías

Serena: chicas no sean tan regañonas no me paso nada, además Rai no soy una muñequita de porcelana que no se puede cuidar por si misma

Rai: eso es cierto pero tienes que tener cuidado con tu bebe el sí se puede lastimar si tú te caes

Serena: Kiara tú le contaste a Rai lo de mi embarazo

Kiara: pues si pero fue porque me preocupe mucho cuando saliste corriendo a la casa de ese infeliz

Rai: Sere estás diciendo que yo no podía saber lo de tu embarazo (haciéndose la ofendida)

Serena: no es eso Rai solo que quería ser yo la que te lo contara

Rai: ya no importa, lo importante es que Uds. estén bien

Kiara: eso es cierto (N/A que amigas mas comprensivas y eso que Serena aun no se disculpa con ellas)

Serena: gracias chicas (en eso vuelve a ver a Kiara y le dice) Kiara perdóname por todo lo que te dije hace rato la verdad no sabía lo que decía (con lagrimas en los ojos, esta vez se dirige a ambas) yo no me merezco a unas amigas como Uds.

Las chicas: Serena no seas tonta nosotras ya sabíamos que reaccionarias así, además tú eres nuestra amiga y te queremos mucho

Las tres se abrazan (es un momento conmovedor en el cual se hacen una promesa)

Serena: seremos amigas por siempre

Kiara: nadie nos separara

Rai: ni nos traicionaremos

Las tres: es una promesa

Después de esto se empiezan a reír y a hablar del bebe, aunque en el fondo Serena estaba sufriendo, cosa que ellas notaban después de un rato se fueron cada una para su casa

Fin del Flash Back

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chicas aquí les traigo los dos siguientes capítulos espero que les guste, además gracias por los reviews y por leerlo espero que les guste el capi


	4. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Pase días de días encerrada en mi habitación pensando en esa traición y que pasaría con mi bebe lo cual más me preocupaba, no quería ver a nadie, no quería comer, ni salir de mi habitación solo quería llorar y que el tiempo pasaran y que yo desapareciera del mundo, de no ser por ellas que iban cada día a mi casa animarme y a obligarme a comer por mi bebe, además de cuidarme como a una hermana no sé si ahora estaría aquí, además fueron ellas las que me apoyaron para que hiciera este viaje

Flash Back

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Serena se entero de la traición de Seiya y Mina, y aun no la soportaba por lo que seguía muy deprimida y más de pensar que haría con eso hijo fruto del amor de ellos, bueno más bien de ella al tener que tenerlo y cuidarlo ella sola, además de no saber cómo decírselo a sus padres ya que se imaginaba cual sería la reacción de ambos en especial la desilusión de su padre el cual era muy conservador (N/A Serena tiene 20 años al igual que Rai y Kiara pero aun vive con su familia), pero aunque ella estaba tan triste las pocas veces que sus amigas lograron sacarla de la casa y por mala suerte tuvo que toparse con los traidores Serena supo aparentar muy bien que no le dolía su traición aunque siempre regresaba a la casa llorando lo que hacía sentir muy mal a sus amigas ya que se sentían culpables de esto ya que al intentar hacer que Serena se despejara y olvidara lo sucedido más bien obtenían el efecto contrario.

Después de una de las desafortunadas salidas de Serena

En la alcoba de Serena

Serena: chicas ya no quiero volver a salir jamás

Kiara: no digas eso que harás aquí todo el día encerrada

Rai: además le demostraras a ellos lo mal que estas, y q tu actitud cuando los ves es una farsa??

Serena: claro que no pero siempre que salimos me los topo todos melosos y eso me lastima mucho (decía llorando)

Kiara: Sere ya sé que es difícil pero lo superaras y te enamoraras de otra persona

Serena: eso nunca va a pasar nunca más me volveré a enamorar

Rai: Serena no digas eso

Serena: solo dijo la verdad nunca de los nunca me enamorare de nuevo

Kiara: vas a renunciar al amor solo por un imbécil que no te supo valorar

Serena: si, además estoy esperando un hijo de el

Rai: eso no es excusa Serena

Serena: si, si lo es además quien en su sano juicio querría por novia a un mujer en mi estado

Kiara: Serena no digas tonterías……

Kiara no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por la mama de Serena que estaba tocando la puerta

Serena: pasa mama, para que me necesites

Ikuko: hija tienes una llamada es un joven

Serena: quien será??? Tal vez sea Seiya que me dirá que todo fue un error y quiere volver conmigo (decía con cara de ilusión)

Rai: si es ese maldito no dejaremos que contestes por todo lo que te hizo

Kiara: Rai tiene razón no dejaremos que te humilles delante de él y menos por teléfono

Ikuko: no se preocupen chicas si fuera el yo misma le hubiera tirado el teléfono por atreverse a llamar a mi princesita después de lo que la ha hecho sufrir

Serena: entonces quién es??

Ikuko: el joven no me ha dicho su nombre solo me dijo que quería hablar contigo de un trabajo, pero si quieres le pregunto el nombre

Serena: no, no hay ningún problema hablare con el

Llamada

Serena: buenos días

¿?: Disculpe Ud. es la señorita Serena Tsukino??

Serena: si señor ese es mi nombre, para que me llamaba??

¿?: Señorita Tsukino quisiera que Ud. trabajara para mi familia como la institutriz de mi hermana menor, será bien pagada por sus trabajos

Serena: y a donde tendría que ir para hacer el trabajo??

¿?: Si no es mucha molestia a Australia

Serena: a Australia!!!!!!! (Dijo muy sorprendida)

¿?: Si señorita así es

Serena: tengo que pensarlo es que es muy lejos, no tengo a nadie conocido en ese lugar y menos dónde hospedarme

¿?: No hay problema Ud. se hospedara en nuestra casa ya que mi hermanita es muy enfermiza y necesitare que Ud. este al cuidado de ella

Serena: pero……(Kiara y Rai estaban oyendo la conversación des de otro teléfono inalámbrico, además de estar muy cerca se Serena) es que no pue…… (No logro terminar porque Rai le tapo la boca por órdenes de Kiara, siendo ella la que hablara)

Kiara: Serena acepta su propuesta, cuando es que tiene que viajar a Australia??

¿?: De preferencia hoy mismo, es que de verdad nos urge la institutriz

Kiara: OK ella se irá en el primer vuelo para allá, solo tengo una pregunta cómo hará para llegar a su casa si ella no sabe en que parte de Australia Ud. vive??

¿?: Eso no es problema solo tiene que agarrar el vuelo a Sídney y en el aeropuerto mi chofer la recogerá, pero tengo una pregunta que paso con la señorita Tsukino para que no esté hablan conmigo??

En todo el tiempo en que Kiara y el hombre misterioso hablaban Serena se intentaba liberar de Rai para decir que lo que Kiara decía no era cierto, pero no podía

Kiara: nada solo que de la emoción del trabajo ya se puso a alistar las maletas (que mentirosa)

¿?: Que joven mas dedicada a su trabajo, ya que no dudo en tomarlo a pesar de lo lejos que queda Australia de Japón

Kiara: si la verdad si

¿?: Bueno joven yo la tengo que dejar porque tengo algunos pendientes que arreglar antes de la llegada de la señorita Tsukino

Kiara: no hay problema Chao

En eso Serena se logra soltar de Rai y corre hacia donde esta Kiara para desmentir a su amiga, pero el joven misterioso se despide y cuelga antes que Serena pudiera hablar con él, por lo que Serena les lanza una mirada fulminadora a sus amigas

Serena: por que hicieron eso??

Rai: por tu bien

Serena: como que por mi bien??

Kiara: si fue por tu bien ya que seguir en este país no te trae nada bueno

Serena: si pero eso no les da derecho a elegir por mi (dijo furiosa)

Ikuko: hija las chicas tienen razón un cambio de ambiente te hará muy bien y más si es por trabajo ya que trabajando en una empresa en el extranjero tal vez puedas olvidar la tristeza que te aqueja y estar más tranquila (N/A la familia de Serena no sabe que ella trabaja de institutriz, esta carrera la saco a escondidas)

Serena: pero mamá yo no me quiero ir y abandonarlos

Ikuko: no te preocupes, lo más importante para mi es el bienestar de mi princesita

Serena: pero y papi no creo que a él le guste que me valla tan lejos, aunque sea por trabajo??

Ikuko: el entenderá además el también están preocupado por ti tanto que no le importara que te vayas si con eso logras dejar esa tristeza que tienes

Serena: pero…(en eso es interrumpida por Kiara)

Kiara: Serena pero nada

Rai: tu mama tiene razón irte te hará muy bien

Serena: pero…

Ikuko: Serenity Usagi Tsukino ya tomamos una decisión y lo mejor será que te vayas por un tiempo del país para que olvides a esos dizque amigos tuyos y esa maldad que te hicieron aunque yo desconozco que sea (N/A la familia de Serena tampoco sabía que ella tenía novio, luego sabrán porque), así que ve y has tus maletas mientras yo compro tu boleto de avión

Serena: (baja la cabeza y dice) está bien lo haré, chicas me ayudan

Chicas: por supuesto

Después de un rato terminaron, llego Kenji el papa de Serena, Ikuko le contó lo sucedido y el estuvo de acuerdo con que era lo mejor que serena pudo hacer, la llevaron al aeropuerto junto con Kiara y Rai, todos se despidieron y lloraba por que por mucho tiempo no se verían, luego de eso hicieron la primera llamada para ingresar al avión

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de eso subí al avión y pase llorando hasta que el avión aterrizo, pero cuando llegue aquí me seque las lagrimas, recogí mis maletas, busque al joven que me traería a esta enorme casa, cuando lo vi me presente, este me trajo hasta aquí, yo ya no lloraba solo me veía en el espejo esperando llegar a este lugar sin que se notara que había pasado llorando todo el viaje, y el resto tu ya lo sabes muy bien Michiru

Michiru: Serena la verdad todo esto que me cuentas es muy triste

Serena: si lo sé pero esta es mi vida y no la puedo cambiar

Michiru: yo desde que te vi note que tenías una pena en el alma pero nunca pensé que sería tan grande

Serena: si pero la verdad ya no me importa tanto, lo único importante para mí en estos momentos es este bebe que cargo en mi interior

Michiru: si al que tienes que cuidar mucho (decía mientras acariciaba el vientre de Serena)

En eso tocan la puerta y Michiru se aleja de Serena ya que solo ella sabía sobre su embarazo, Michiru le pregunta a la joven sirvienta que, que necesitaba y ella le contesta

Sirvienta: disculpen señoritas pero ya llegaron las personas que esperaba

Michiru: OK diles que pasen

En eso pasan dos jóvenes……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chicas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste

Además espero sus comentarios para ver que les parece la historia


	5. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La primera joven en pasar tenía el cabello hasta la cintura de color negro con reflejos morados, sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello, además de ser una joven de piel trigueña, alta y muy hermosa, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido straplee negro el cual era ajustado al cuerpo y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, el vestido tenia bolsas a los lados a la altura de la cadera, era un vestido sencillo pero muy sexy, ya que también poseía una apertura en ambos costados, es te vestido lo acompaño con una sandalias altas negras, además llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos a los lados (N/A para este vestido me inspire en uno que yo poseía a los 15 lamentablemente por lo provocador que era me lo desaparecieron) mientras que la otra joven igual de hermosa era de tez blanca, alta, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, lacio y de color cobre al igual que los ojos (N/A este personaje no tiene nada que ver con Beryl ni siquiera en la descripción, ya que para su descripción me base en el avatar y firma de cyratan23, la petición de ella y no en Beryl) e iba vestida con un blusa estilo corsé negro con listones y mariposas rojas, acompañado con unos jeans azul oscuro descaderados, un cinturón negro con una hebilla en forma de mariposa con algunos rubíes, y unos suecos negros de gamuza los cuales llevaban un lazo y una mariposa roja al frente además de sus típicas dos colitas las cuales estaban atadas mediante dos listones uno rojo y el otro negro los cuales combinaban muy bien con toda su mudada.

Michiru: chicas mucho gusto yo soy Michiru Kaio Uds. deben las chicas que vienen de Tokio una para trabajar el mi galería de arte y la otra debe ser la que trabajara con Setsuna como su asistente

Serena al ver a las jóvenes se asombra mucho ya que ella las conocía mejor que nadie, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpir la conversación de Michiru, además de que las jóvenes aun no habían notado la presencia de Serena en la sala por estar prestándole toda su atención a Michiru

Chicas: si señorita Kaio nosotras seremos las que trabajaremos con Uds.

Michiru: es un placer verlas en persona y por favor llámenme Michiru a secas

Chicas: OK seño…… Michiru

Serena: será mejor que yo me retire para no interrumpirlas además supongo que la niña ya se debió a ver despertado por lo que tengo que ir a atenderla y seguir con sus clases

En eso se levanta para irse asiendo que las chicas notan su presencia

Michiru: no espera Serena déjame presentarte a las dos nuevas chicas que trabajaran con nuestra familia

Serena: (con lagrimas en los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa que hace tanto tiempo no tenia pintada en su rostro) no es necesario Michiru ellas son las chicas de las que te hable mis verdaderas hermanas

Chicas: (también con lagrimas en los ojos) Serena!!!!! (Dicen mientras la abrazan) que haces aquí???

Serena: lo mismo pregunto, yo trabajo aquí pero Uds.???

Kiara: nosotras también yo como anticuaria en la galería de Michiru y Rai como asistente de Setsuna

Rai: además que ya no podíamos estar lejos de ti

Michiru: creo que mejor las dejo solas un momento para que puedan hablar

Serena: pero y la niña

Michiru: no te preocupes yo la cuido mientras Uds. hablan un poco

Serena: muchas gracias Michiru

Michiru: no hay de que Serena tu sabes que eres mi amiga y que te aprecio mucho

Serena: si lo sé

Michiru: bueno yo las dejo, luego nos vemos

Todas: OK chao

Michiru se marcha dejando solas a las chicas quienes siguen emocionadas por el encuentro

Rai: hay Sere que bien te vez así con esa sonrisa que hace mucho no te veíamos y además te sienta bien esa ropa

Serena: gracias (serena llevaba puesto blusa blanca sencilla sin mangas una falda rosada en corte recto hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias a juego y lleva unos sarcillos de oro blanco con una luna)

Kiara: Serena, amiga te extrañábamos tanto

Serena: y yo a Uds., pero por que no me dijeron que vendrían a Australia??

Rai: es que queríamos darte una sorpresa

Serena y sí que me la dieron, jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueran a trabajar con la prometida de mi jefe

Kiara: ni nosotras la verdad eso fue una gran coincidencia

Rai: si eso es cierto

Serena: y cuéntenme como le hicieron para venir aquí a Australia??

Kiara: todo fue gracias a Nicolás

Serena: a Nicolás, explíquense

Kiara: lo que pasa es que Rai lo convenció de traernos

Serena: cómo es eso??

Rai: veras te contare

Flash Back

Nicolás: hola mi dulce sacerdotisa

Rai: hola mi amorcito como has estado????

Nicola: extrañándote como siempre pero con todo el trabajo que tengo casi no te he podido ver mi musa, y tu corazoncito?? (Decía mientras la abrazaba)

Rai: extrañándote muchísimo amor por lo abandonada que me tenías (dice mientras lo empieza a besar)

Kiara: (se aclara la garganta) urm urm (lo que hace que Nicolás y Rai noten su presencia)

Nicolás: hola Kiara, como estas??? No te había visto???

Kiara: (entre dientes los note lo que provoco que Rai le diera un pisotón a lo que respondió) bien gracias a dios Nicolás y que cuentas???

Nicolás: nada nuevo solo que……

Rai: solo que, que???

Nicolás: mi amada Rai me tendré que ir por varios meses a Australia a tender unos negocios de la familia

Las chicas: a Australia

Nicolás: si (lo que provoco que los ojos de las chicas se iluminaran), lo que me pone triste porque no se por cuánto tiempo me vaya y no te pueda ver amor

Rai: que no me podrás ver??? Quien te dijo que te irías solo???

Nicolás: a que te refieres amor??

Kiara: es muy sencillo Nicolás lo que Rai quiere decir es que nos tendrás que llevar a Australia

Nicolás: cómo??

Rai: si lo que oíste amor, nosotras te acompañaremos a Australia

Kiara: para poder ver a Serena que está viviendo y trabajando allá

Nicolás: pero chicas

Rai: pero nada, a menos que quieras llegar a Australia soltero no tienes otra opción

Nicolás: pero

Kiara: Rai está hablando en serio a sí que te recomiendo aceptar

Nicolás: (resignado contesta) está bien vendrán conmigo

Chicas: siiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nicolás: pero que harán Uds. en Australia si Serena se fue a trabajar a ya

Kiara: diay es muy sencillo mi estimado Nicolás mientras ella trabaje, nosotras haremos lo mismo

Rai: y tú te encargaras de buscarnos trabajo

Nicolás: yo

Chicas: si tu

Fin del Flash back


	6. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Kiara: y eso paso

Rai: y de pura coincidencia como te dijimos antes nos consiguió trabajo aquí

Serena: a ya, con que eso paso, pobre Nicolás traerlas obligado

Rai: no lo obligamos solo le solicitamos traernos

Serena: aja

Kiara: bueno cambiando de tema cuéntanos como te ha ido aquí

Serena: la verdad muy bien, desde que llegue todos me han acogido como si fuera parte de su familia lo cual me agrada muy a pesar de algunos incidentes que han pasado con mi traviesa aprendiz

Rai: y como son las personas de la casa

Serena: bueno déjenme contarles, la señorita Michiru ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que llegue, es una persona sumamente amable y gentil, además de ser humilde, por lo que se lleva muy bien con todo el personal de la casa, además de sus otros empleados los cuales la tratan y viceversa como de la familia, por lo que es una persona a la cual le llegas a coger cariño y confianza al poco tiempo de conocerla, también es una gran artista no solo en el campo de la pintura sino también en la música ya que ella toca varios instrumentos y es muy famosa por eso, además de sus galerías, además de que la mayoría del dinero que gana por sus conciertos lo dedica a obras de caridad en hospitales para las personas con pocos recursos, en asilos de ancianos de personas pobres y en orfanatos además de ser la prometida del dueño de la casa (N/A Michiru es una joven hermosa y muy coqueta, la cual posee un cabello, ondulado, el cual le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, el cual posee un hermoso color agua marina al igual que sus ojos, además de ser una joven de tez blanca la cual tiene 22 años de edad)

_Kiara:_ en otras palabras es una persona muy agradable y amigable con la que nos llevaremos bien

Serena: exalto

Rai: que bueno, bueno Sere síguenos contando como son los demás

Serena: también está la joven Setsuna ella es un persona seria pero muy agradable cuando la conoces, además de ser una persona un poco apartada de las demás ya que prefiere estar en la biblioteca leyendo o en su estudio de modas diseñando las ropa que usaran la niña y los patrones en las distintas fiestas de gala a las que asisten a estar en estas mismas reuniones sociales, ella es la prima del patrón y también vive en esta casa desde que era un pequeña niña y sus padres murieron, por lo que desde entonces sus tíos se ocuparon de ellas, ya que aparte de ellos Setsuna no tiene a nadie más, por lo cual con el paso del tiempo se hizo una persona callada y huraña, a la cual se le dificulta hacer amistades y contar sus sentimientos, o al menos eso es todo lo que se de ella por Michiru que la conoce desde que tiene uso de razón, al igual que mi jefe obviamente por lo que son muy unidos, en mi caso aun no me he logrado ganar la completa amistad de Setsu por lo que les mencione, pero la verdad me encantaría llevarme con ella también como me llevo con Michiru

Rai: entonces así es Setsuna, espero que no se me dificulte trabajar con ella por eso

Serena: ya verás que no

Rai: eso espero

Kiara: cambiando de tema como se llama la niña a la que cuidas???

Serena: Hotaru

Rai: y cómo es??

Serena: es una joven de 14 años, este año cumple los 15 por eso su hermano y cuñada están sumamente preocupados por su educación y desenvolvimiento en la alta sociedad y más porque a causa de lo enfermiza que es casi no ha podido jugar su papel de chica noble, además posee un hermosísimo cabello lacio el cual le llega a los hombros y es de un color morado casi tirando a negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel es blanca, es una niña mimada, desobediente y muy malcriada, se divierte asiéndole maldades a sus institutrices de hecho yo soy la quinta en este año y la ultima lo más que duro fue un mes, la verdad es una niña que no sabe respetar a sus mayores y le encanta hacer bromas pesadas, con los únicos que se comporta son con su hermano su prima a la cual quiere como si fuera su hermana y a su futura cuñada Michiru, ya que esta es su única familia ya que su madre murió cuando ella tan solo tenía un añito en un accidente químico por un fallo en una formula la cual provoco una gran explosión provocando la muerte de esta, y su padre falleció quince días después de que cumplió los 5 años, por lo que toda su vida ha sido cuidada por Michiru, Setsuna, su hermano y las distintas institutrices que han tratado con ella, y como es una chica muy enfermiza no puede salir mucho de la casa, por lo que es una joven solitaria, triste y sin amigos, además por lo ocupado que es su hermano y Setsuna ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Michiru o con una institutriz, la verdad a esta joven casi no le prestan atención a excepción de Michiru que le dedica un poco de su tiempo a enseñarle música y a pintar pero aun así no es suficiente, por esta situación yo pienso que ella se comporta así de traviesa ya que estoy casi segura que es para llamar la atención de los demás y para dejar de pensar en un rato en lo sola que esta.

Chicas: que triste

Serena: (con lagrimas en los ojos) si chicas es muy triste, por lo mismo quiero conseguir su confianza y su amistad, ya que verla hay tan triste y desprotegida me hace pensar en mi bebe, y lo mucho que me dolería que estuviera en una situación parecida a la de la pobre de Hotaru

Kiara: no te preocupes eso no pasara amiga

Rai: si ya no estés triste Sere

Serena: hay chicas soy una tonta por preocuparlas con mis lloriqueos (decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas)

Kiara: no digas eso solo este algo sensible

Rai: Kiara tiene razón, además no eres una tonta (N/A suena un poco raro ver a Rai diciéndole a Serena que no es tonta cuando ella siempre la trata mal)

Kiara: Sere aquí en tu trabajo saben tu estado??

Serena: no solo lo sabe Michiru y la verdad no quiero que nadie más de mi trabajo lo sepa, entendido chicas

Chicas: si Sere nosotras no se lo diremos a nadie de aquí así que no te preocupes

Serena: OK chicas

Rai: pero bueno Sere para cambiar de tema como es tu jefe?? (N/A ellas si saben el nombre del jefe de Serena, lo único que no saben es su descripción)

Serena: bueno……

En eso tocan la puerta, por lo que Serena dice que pueden pasar, en ese momento abre la puerta una mujer como de uno 24 años, alta, blanca, muy bien vestida, la cual poseía un expresión seria en el rostro, tenía el cabello por debajo de la cintura, lacio y de un color verdoso, el cual combinaba muy bien con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Serena: buenas tardes señorita Setsuna

Setsuna: buenas tardes Serena espero no interrumpir pero Michiru me comento que se encontraban aquí y la verdad ocupaba conocer a la persona con la que trabajare

Serena: no te preocupes Setsuna ya habíamos terminado, si gustas me retiro junto con Kiara para que tu y Rai puedan hablar más a gusto

Michiru: no es necesario ya que lo único que lo que les íbamos a decir a ellas también aplica para ti el día de hoy

Chicas: OK

Setsuna: lo que les queríamos decir es que como ya es muy tarde empezaremos a trabajar mañana y en tu caso Serena es que tienes el resto de la tarde libre por que la niña está muy cansada y quiere dormir, además que a partir de mañana tienes que darle otras clases extra pero de eso hablaras mañana con mi primo, a por cierto dijo que te esperaba en su oficina a las 8:30am ya que más tarde no podrá estar

Serena: OK

Michiru: chicas las esperamos mañana en las 10:00 aquí para empezar con el trabajo, ya que como estamos remodelando la galería y el estudio de modas trabajaran en esta casa por unos días mientras terminan los trabajos

Chicas: OK entonces nos vemos mañana en la mañana

Setsuna: si por lo que ahora pueden hacer lo que deseen al igual que tu Serena

Kiara y Rai: bueno Sere como mañana nos veremos mejor nos vamos además tenemos que terminar de desempacar nuestras pertenencias

Serena: OK chicas nos vemos mañana

Chicas: chao

Después de esto se retiran todas Kiara y Rai a su casa mientras que Setsuna, Michiru y Serena a sus habitaciones a descansar.

* * *

Chiks gracias por su apoyo y que dicha que les gustara el capi, bueno Enium y liebende Lesung muchas gracias por su apoyo y consejos, los pondré en practica solo que no puedo hacerlo sino hasta que llegue en FF por donde llevo el fic en otro foro pero en los capi que no he empezado a publicar intentara ponerlos en practica

Y a todos espero que les guste el capi y espero ver su rev


	7. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Al día siguiente

Eran la 7:30 de la mañana cuando una bella joven de cabellos rubios como los mismísimos Rayos del sol abría sus hermosos ojos azules, para percibir que ya había amanecido y se tenía que arreglar temprano para una pequeña reunión con su jefe antes de empezar con sus labores diarias de educar a un niña muy traviesa, la rubia se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño para asearse, después de unos 30 minutos la joven salió del baño ya vestida(estaba usando un vestido casual de tirantes grueso negro el cual llevaba un lazo en la parte de atrás del vestido, debajo del vestido llevaba una blusa de manga larga blanco, la cual era de estilo marinero, además de que llevaba unas zapatillas negras con un tacón no muy alto y unas medias blancas las cuales estaban doblada y le llevaban un poco por encima de los tobillos [N/A para mayores referencias el vestido que está usando Serena es el que usa Mina en el manga de sailor V 2° tomo, capitulo 8 cuando toma la apariencia de la señorita Oka]) después de salir del baño Serena se dirigió la coqueta de su recamara donde empiezo a peinar su largo cabello rubio el cual llegaba al piso por lo que serena decidió hacerse dos trenzas en el pelo las cuales se le veían muy bien, cuando se termino de peinar observo el reloj que tenia sobre la coqueta dándose cuenta que ya solo tenía cinco minutos para entrar a la reunión con su jefe por lo que decidió no maquillarse e ir bajando a la oficina de su patrón, cuando ya estaba por llegar al despacho del joven dueño de la mansión, se percato que este apenas iba entrar así que decidió saludarlo antes de que entrara a esperarla

Serena: buenos días

¿?: buenos días señorita Tsukino, como amaneció??

Serena: bien gracias a Dios y Ud.??

¿?: muy bien gracias, bueno pase al despacho para hablar más tranquilamente

Serena: OK (dice mientras entra a la lujosa oficina)

¿?: si gusta toma asiento señorita

Serena: gracias (decía mientras tomaba haciendo cosa que el también hizo)

El jefe de Serena era un joven como de unos 26 años, serio y solitario como su prima, además de ser un poco frio con todos los que lo rodeaban incluida su prometida Michiru, parecía ser una persona muy amargada, y muy ocupada (según lo que Michiru me ha contado es un poco lógico puesto que él es el que tiene que velar por todos los que habitan esta mansión desde que sus padres murieron además de los negocios familiares, por lo que casi no tiene tiempo libre lo cual es muy triste ya que siendo una persona tan joven no disfruta de los placeres de la vida),además desde que llegue aquí nunca lo he visto sonreír, no es que yo lo haga mucho pero me da tristeza verlo así, de serio y triste, y no solo a mí, a Michiru y los demás miembros de la mansión también puesto que ellos cuentan que antes no era a si, dicen que más bien era una persona jovial, y muy alegre pero después de lo de sus padres se hizo una persona de corazón frio y duro como una piedra por lo que Michiru siempre me dice que espera el día en que llegue a esta casa alguien que pueda sanar su corazoncito y lo haga volver a reír, ya sé lo que deben estar pensando como Michiru siendo su prometida va a decir esto, muy simple ella solo lo quiere como un amigo ya que su compromiso fue arreglado por sus padres desde que eran niños sabían que algún día se tendrían que casar aunque no se amaran y solo se vieran como hermanos, pero bueno siguiendo con su descripción, es un joven alto, de buen cuerpo, de tez blanca, con unos hermosos ojos azules como la noche y un cabello color negro como el manto nocturno

Serena: bueno señor Chiba para que me solicitaba

Sr. Chiba: señorita Tsukino la cite hoy a mi oficina para informarle que a partir de hoy necesito que le empiece a enseñarle etiqueta, las costumbres de un baile elegante y si puede unos cuantos pasos de vals a mi hermana, ya que en un mes mi familia tendrá que asistir a una fiesta muy importante, por lo que sería impropio que algún miembro de esta respetable familia no sepa comportarse a la altura de las demás personas y como mi pequeña hermana nunca sale de la casa pues no había pensado en eso, ya que por su salud casi no era invitada a las cenas de las familias importantes hasta ahora, por lo que necesito que aprenda modales, bueno para que tanta explicación, solo haga lo que le ordene (dice con cara como de fastidio),espero que pueda hacerlo ya que supongo que donde estudio le dieron clases de etiqueta y costumbres de las familias adineradas, para poder enseñárselo a sus aprendices de clase alta (lo dice con arrogancia)

Serena: (un poco enojada) no se preocupe en un mes sabrá comportarse en un fiesta elegante (que hombre más arrogante, la verdad cada vez que hablo con él lo veo más arrogante y engreído, como es posible que los que habiten en esta casa digan que antes era humilde, dulce y alegre, la verdad no lo creo por que como alguien como el que las demás personas describen se convirtió en alguien como este tipo)

Sr. Chiba: eso espero, pero la verdad me conformo con que mi hermana aprenda a usar los cubiertos bien, para ese evento, lo demás que se lo enseñe una tutora que sepa muy bien de protocolo por llevarlo por varios años ya que supongo que Ud. solo llevo lo básico (lo dice con más arrogancia que la vez anterior) [N/A no existirá un hombre más engreído que este]

Serena: (súper enojada le responde) mire joven Darién yo misma puedo enseñarle a la niña todo lo referente a etiqueta y protocolo, por nada estudie en el internado para mujeres Black Moon (uno de los internados más caros de toda Inglaterra) desde los 4 años hasta los 16 que mi familia tuvo que mudarse a Japón, así que no me subestime tanto joven(a Darién le extraño un poco el internado donde estuvo Serena pero no le prestó mucha atención) y con permiso ya me retiro por que la niña ya se debió haber despertado (decía mientras de levantaba de su asiento bruscamente lo que hizo que es medio mareara pero lo supo disimular muy bien mientras salía de ese lugar con la frente en alto para después de salir tener que recostarse en una pared para recuperarse del mareo cosa que por dicha nadie noto)

Después de lo sucedido con Darién, Serena decidió ir a ver a la niña ya que la discusión le quito el hambre (N/A wow Serena sin hambre raro), ya en la habitación de Hotaru una de las mucamas la estaban terminando de vestir, por lo que Serena espero a que ya la niña estuviera vestida para que las mucamas se retiraran del lugar para ella empezar a peinarla cosa que Serena no hacía muy a menudo, por lo que las jóvenes que estaban con Hotaru se asombraron un poco pero aun así las dejaron solas

Hotaru: porque viniste aquí a ayudarme a estar lista si nunca lo haces (lo dice groseramente)

Serena: (no le restó importancia a la forma en la que Hotaru le hablaba) por nada solo quería venir a ver como estabas, ayer Setsuna me conto que estabas muy cansada y por eso no recibiste clases y la verdad me quede un poco preocupada por ti (decía mientras cepillaba el cabello de la niña con mucha delicadeza)

Hotaru: no te creo nada de lo que dices, ya que tu eres solo una institutriz que solo está aquí trabajando para que le paguen al igual que todas las demás que han trabajado conmigo (decía fríamente)

Serena: eso no es cierto a mí sí me importas tu no por ser mi trabajo si no porque quiero que seamos amigas (decía de una manera muy tierna mientras terminaba de peinar a la niña)

Hotaru: (se aparta de forma brusca de serena y le grita) pues a mí no me interesa ser amiga de una empleada que máximo durara un par de semanas más antes de irse y abandonarme como todas las demás

Serena: (con una gran tristeza porque estaba diciendo la niña le respondió) pues yo no seré así yo no me iré, lo prometo

Hotaru: (todavía gritando) no eso es mentira, sal de mi habitación ahora mismo

Serena: no lo hare, no te pienso dejar sola

Hotaru: TE ODIOOOO!!!!!! Así que saaaaaallllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!! De aquí ahora mismoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En eso llego una de las mucamas que se ocupaban de Hotaru, por lo que Serena le dice que la termine de alistar, le diera el desayuno y que en una hora la llevara a bajo para empezar con las clases, esto lo dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos cosa que no paso por desapercibido por la mucama que solo pudo contestar que esteba bien ya que Serena se estaba empezando a marchar a su alcoba donde se quedo un rato llorando por lo sucedido, hasta que dos jóvenes tocaron a su puesta, ella abrió la puerta y al ver a sus amigas, lo único que acato a hacer fue abrazarlas mientras seguía llorando

Kiara: Serenita que te pasa por que lloras?????

Serena: me odiaaaa!!!!!!

Rai: quien te odia????

Serena: la niña me lo viene diciendo

Kiara: Serena, no llores por eso

Serena: es que no es solo eso

Rai: entonces que es porque estas así?????

Serena: lo que sucede es que ya no soporto a mi jefe!!!!! (decía con la voz entre cortada)

Kiara: Serena que te hizo para que estés así

Serena: es que es un arrogante que cada ver que puede me dice que soy una pobretona y que no sé nada de nada, si hasta me dijo que él se conformaría con que yo le enseñara a la niña a usar bien los cubierto y que el luego contrataría a una persona que si supiera de etiqueta, la verdad a veces me trata con tanta inferioridad que me hace pensar que mejor me hubiera que dado en Japón y soportar lo que diría mi familia y tener que ver a ellos juntos

Kiara: no digas eso Serena eso no hubiera sido lo conveniente

Rai: (enojada)si Kiara tiene razón pero cólera me da lo te dijo ese tipo, ya me va a escuchar, como se atreve a tratarte así y decirte eso y más por todo el tiempo en que estuvimos en el internado Black Moon, donde nos enseñaron a comportarnos como todas unas princesas

Kiara: si como se atreve que no sabe quiénes somos nosotras!!! (también enojada), ahora mismo nos va a escuchar

Las chicas estaban a punto de salir de la habitación de Serena a decirle hasta de que se iba a morir a Darién cuando

Serena: (las detiene) chicas no vayan por favor

Rai: pero Serena no podemos dejar que te ofenda de tal forma

Serena: no chicas por fa mejor déjemelo así además el no sabe nada de quien soy

Rai y Kiara: (respiran hondo) está bien pero solo por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, la próxima le partimos la cara

Serena: OK chicas pero les prometo que no pasara

Kiara: eso esperamos

Serena: OK, pero chicas díganme que hacen aquí en mi recamara no se supone que deberían estar trabajando,

Kiara: lo que sucede es que le pedimos permiso a nuestras jefas para saludarte antes de trabajar

Serena: a ya entonces será mejor que ya regresen con ellas (decía mientras miraba su reloj el cual apuntaba las 10:30)

Rai: si tiene razón, bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo

Serena: OK aunque lo dudo porque a esa hora tendré que enseñarle a comer como una dama a Hotaru

Kiara: ummm aun así te veremos, bueno ya nos vamos, hasta ahora más tarde

Rai: y deja de llorar

Serena: OK (decía mientras veía se se venía acercando una de las mucamas de Hotaru para informarle que la niña ya estaba lista para las clases)

Serena se fue con la mucama que la fue a recoger, a donde estaba Hotaru para empezar con sus clases matinales, así se fue pasando la mañana sin ningún problema, y cada quien ocupándose de lo suyo hasta que el reloj marco la 1:00, hora del almuerzo en esa mansión

Mucama: señorita me llevare a la niña para darle su almuerzo

Serena: no Mónica no es necesario

Mónica: pero joven Serena y el almuerzo de la niña

Serena: yo se lo daré

Hotaru: yo no quiero que tú me des mi almuerzo, quiero que me lo de mi mucama

Serena: lo siento mucho Hotaru que yo seré quien te lo de

Hotaru: no quieroooo!!!!!

Serena: pues lo siento mucho puesto que son ordenes de tu hermano

Hotaru: y porque mi hermano te ordenaría tal cosa???

Serena: porque a partir de hoy te tengo que enseñar etiqueta y eso solo se puede a la hora de las comidas ya que tienes que aprender a comer como toda una dama

Hotaru: y porque Darién quiere que aprenda eso???

Serena: el joven Chiba me dijo que por una cena importante a la que tenían que asistir, pero bueno el punto es que te debo enseñar a comportarte como una joven de sociedad

Hotaru: no quiero

Serena: no me importa, quieras o no aprenderás

Serena: señorita Mónica puede avisar en la cocina que la niña y yo almorzaremos en el comedor

Mónica: si señorita en seguida lo hago

Serena: OK, Hotaru ven vamos al comedor

Hotaru: no lo hare

Serena: si lo harás en este preciso momento vendrás conmigo entendiste (le dice mientras la toma por la mano y se la lleva al comedor)

Cuando llegaron al comedor ya estaba listo el almuerzo, además de que en este mismo se encontraban las señoritas Michiru y Setsuna, junto a Kiara y Rai, (las cuales se sorprendieron que fuéramos a comer en ese sitio ya que la niña siempre comía en su cuarto y yo en la cocina, no porque Michiru me dijera que comiera allá sino porque prefería comer con los sirvientes que en el comedor, aunque entre semana siempre Michiru y Setsuna eran la únicas que comían hay porque Darién casi nunca estaba y este día no era la excepción)

Michiru: y ese milagro que vayan a comer aquí

Serena: es que tengo que enseñarle etiqueta y protocolo a la niña[por ser la menor de la familia la trataban como a una niña y así la llamaban de cariño]

Setsuna: ah con que es por eso, supongo que es por la cena que habrá en un mes

Serena: si señorita Setsuna (decía mientras le indicaba a Hotaru donde sentarse y luego ella se sentaba en frente de la niña)

Kiara y Rai: que bueno que podamos comer juntas Serena aunque en tu caso es por trabajo, pero que importa porque hace mucho no comíamos todas juntas

Serena: eso es muy cierto (decía mientras una mucama les servía el almuerzo)

Setsuna: veo que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo

Rai: si no te imaginas cuanto

Michiru: enserio cuantos años tienen de conocerse

Kiara: la verdad desde que tenemos memoria

Serena: nosotras nos conocemos desde que nacimos

Setsuna: enserio

Las tres: sip

Michiru: wow que montón de tiempo, ni nosotras tenemos tanto de conocernos

Mientras hablaban Serena le mostraba a Hotaru con que cubierto debía comer cada cosa, para de esa forma enseñarle como debía como comer como una dama, Hotaru aunque no le gustaba la tenía que obedecer porque lo de la dichosa cena era cierto y ella no quería que su hermano se enojara con ella por no comportarse bien en esa cena y mas que esa sería una gran oportunidad para estar con él ya que el casi no pasaba tiempo con ella por sus negocios, por lo que si tenía un buen comportamiento y le seguían invitando a comidas con él tendría podría pasar más tiempo a su lado, pero aun así no dejaría que Serena creyera que le había ganado, así que planeo una pequeña maldad para Serena mientras ella hablaba con las demás

Serena: Michiru desde cuando uds se conocen???

Michiru: la verdad no se desde que tengo uso de razón nos conocemos

Setsuna: eso es cierto nos conocemos desde siempre, creo que desde que teníamos 2 años o menos

Kiara: wow que montón de tiempo

Michiru: si pero no tanto como uds

Rai: cuál es la relación de uds para que todos vivan aquí???

Michiru: en mi caso es que como mis padres conocían a los de Darién antes de que yo naciera, por lo que decidieron comprometernos desde mi nacimiento para así proteger la fortuna de nuestras familias, y por eso es que desde entonces mi familia visitaba a la suya y la suya a la mía, cuando los padres de Darién murieron yo le pedí a mis padres que me permitieran venir a vivir aquí para ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, aunque yo era muy joven no lo podía dejar solo y menos de pensar en que estaría solo con tantas responsabilidades, y más porque Darién más que ser mi prometido es como mi hermano mayor por eso no podía dejar que estuviera solo si yo podía estar con él, y por el compromiso fue que mis padres aceptaron y Setsuna es porque…...

Setsuna: bueno Rai en mi caso es que los padres de Darién me han cuidado desde que mataron a mis padres en un atentado que ocurrió cuando tenía 8 años en una reunión donde estaban los representantes de las familias más importantes en el mundo de los negocios entre esos estaba la familia Luna y mis padres que eran los que iban en representación de nuestra familia (decía entre lagrima), y por eso estoy aquí, y soy amiga de Michiru por del compromiso de ella con mi primo y nos visitaba mucho al igual que nosotros a ella,

Rai y Kiara: lo lamentamos mucho, no era nuestra intención

En eso las chicas cogen la mano de Setsuna por encima de la mesa en señal de apoyo, en el caso de Serena ella se levanto y la abrazo mientras ella está llorando lo que la tomo por sorpresa porque no se lo esperaba

Serena: no llores cuantas con todas nosotras que siempre te apoyaremos, porque estoy 100% segura que Kiara y Rai al igual que yo ya quieren que seamos buenas amigas

Kiara y Rai: eso es cierto

Setsuna: pero apenas nos conocemos

Michiru: Setsuna me impresiona que te hayas desahogado con ellas y les contaras tu mas grande sufrimiento, pero la verdad me agrada mucho eso, decía mientras ella también la abrazaba

Setsuna: gracias a todas, (decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas) la verdad Michiru no sé lo que paso solo sentí que tenía que contarle ese hecho a las chicas, y la verdad ya las siento como si fueran mis amigas, y no solo eso, raramente me parece que ya nos conocíamos desde hace muchos años, cosa que es muy rara, ya que como nos íbamos a conocer si hasta ahora nos vemos

Mientras las chicas estaban apoyando emocionalmente a Setsuna, Hotaru ponía en marcha su plan de para molestar a Serena con algo que se encontró en la mesa y la hecho a Serena en la comida

Serena: es muy raro lo que dices porque esta es la primera vez en que estamos en Australia

Setsuna: mejor no me hagan caso, y sigamos comiendo

En eso todas vuelven a sus asientos, minutos antes de esto Hotaru había finalizado su maldad y ahora estaba concentrada comiéndose su comida

Serena: Hotaru veo que aprendes rápido cuando quieres ya que pareces toda una dama comiendo,

Mientras Serena le decía esto a Hotaru ellas estaba partiendo un pedacito de lomito para comérselo ya que estaba muy rico, cuando se lo mete a la boca, se da cuenta que estaba híper picante cosa que antes no estaba así por lo que primero que hace es darle un sorbo a su bebida para dejarse de enchilar y que pasara desapercibido incidente, pero en vez de desenchilarse se enchila a un mas porque Hotaru hasta al fresco le hecho chile, por lo que lo único que atino a hacer es levantarse, gritar

Serena: HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Seguidamente que sale corriendo a la cocina)

Cosa que no paso desapercibida por las demás que se fueron detrás de ella no sin antes decir

Michiru: Hotaru que le hiciste a Serena para que saliera corriendo de esa forma

Hotaru: yo nada (decía mientras se le pintaba en la cara una sonrisa malévola)

En la cocina

Todas las chicas llegaron a preguntarle a Serena que le había pasado mientras ella es tomaba un pichel lleno de agua

Setsuna: Serena que te paso por que saliste corriendo

Serena: (apenas se termino el pichel de agua) es que esa chiquilla le puso picante a mi comida y mi fresco

Michiru: ya entiendo su sonrisa cuando te vinimos siguiendo

Serena: si pero de dónde diablos saco ese chilero

Kiara: Sere creo que eso fue mi culpa, tu sabes que a mí me gusta echarle chile tabasco a mi comida y pues yo fui la que lo deje ahí porque nunca pensé que esto pasaría

Rai: jajajajajaja

Serena: (enojada) Rai esto no es nada gracioso

Rai: jajajajajaja si lo es porque no es la primera vez que esto te ocurre jajajajajaja

Kiara: jajajajajaja eso es cierto Rai tiene razón jajajajajaja

Michiru y Setsuna: a que se refieren

Rai: pues…..,

Kiara: lo que pasa es……

Serena: no se atrevan a contar eso

Rai: a Serena le paso eso cuando……

Serena: Rai cállate no lo cuentes (decía esto mientras Kiara la sujetaba de los brazos para que Rai lo pudiera contar bien)

Flash Back

Las chicas tenían como 17 años y venían de una excursión de un día que había realizado su profesor de Geografía la cual era importante para pasar el año, en eso el profesor decidió realizar la última parada a comer antes de seguir para el colegio

Profesor: bueno jóvenes nos detendremos en esta soda para que uds cenen algo

Todos: OK (decían mientras bajaban del bus que los transportaba)

Ya en la soda Serena se sienta junto a sus amigas y sus nuevos amigos entre los cuales estaban los hermanos Kou, de estos solo Seiya estaba en la misma clase que Serena ya que los otros dos eran mayores y por lo único que estaban ahí era porque le pidieron permiso al profesor para ir y este los dejo, en la mesa todos ven los menú y cada uno decide que comer, como Serena paso picando todo el viaje ya no tenía mucha hambre por lo que solo pidió una papas francesas, en eso llega la comida de todos y en la mesa solo se ve un chilero el cual por culpa de dos de sus amigos ella piensa que es salsa de tomate, Serena agarra el chilero

Seiya: bombón eso es chile

Yaten: no Serena ese es salsa de tomate

Serena: ya lo sé (en realidad no lo sabía)

Seiya: si es salsa de tomate

Serena: ya lo se

Seiya: bombón sabes que eso es chile

Serena: que si

De esa forma se la pasaron por un rato hasta que Serena empezó a echarle en chile a las papas

Seiya: bombón eso si es chile yo solo estaba bromeando

Serena: si ya se (ella por porfiada creía que era salsa de tomate hasta que vio a la mesera llegar con la verdadera salsa de tomate)

Todos se la quedan viendo a Serena

Seiya: vez que era un broma esta es la salsa de tomate y eso el chile

Serena: si ya lo sabía, (acto seguido pasa su dedo por el chile y lo se lo mete a la boca, mientras todos sus amigos la veían, por lo que tarda un par de minutos antes de salir corriendo al baño de la soda a desenchilarse y esconderse el súper bañazo que se venía llevando)

En el baño

Serena se encerró en uno de los baños a llorar por la vergüenza que había pasado, además que no quería desaparecer de ese lugar, porque todos se estaban riendo de ella, por el pequeño incidente en eso llegaron Kiara y Rai las cuales hablaron con ella y la sacaron del baño eso si ella se negó a volver allá así que fueron al bus mientras los demás llegaban

Fin del Flash Back

Rai: y eso paso jajajajajaja

Serena: Rai odiosa como les contaste eso (decía mientras le sacaba la lengua)

Setsuna: jajajajajaja que gracioso jajajajajaja y supongo que cuando entro al bus reconoció que eso le paso por porfiada jajajajajaja

Kiara: jajajajajaja pues no culpo a Seiya de lo sucedido jajajajajaja

Serena: si porque de no ser por el no me hubiera enchilado y hasta hoy sigue siendo el culpable de lo sucedido en esa gira (N/A ese flash back es real eso me paso a mi cuando estaba en noveno ósea a los 15, con todos los detalles contados en el flash, y como Serena que culpa a Seiya por lo sucedido yo hice lo mismo con el que me enredo con lo del chile y mas porque en todas las fiestas en las que nos reunimos por lo menos tres de los amigo de ese me lo recuerdan en especial el culpable de esa enchilada, pero bueno el punto es que ese recuerdo es propio)

Michiru: jajajajajaja y porque lo culpas a él si tú fuiste la que lo se lo hecho a la comida no el

Serena: lo culpo porque…… porque si, porque fue su culpa

Setsuna: jajajajajaja veo buena explicación jajajajajaja

Kiara: lo que pasa es que todas las cosas malas que le pasaban o si estaba de mal humor se desquitaba con el (N/A esto también es cierto todo lo malo que pasa es culpa de él aunque él no tenga nada que ver en el asunto)

Rai: eso es cierto

Michiru: a ya veo

Serena: diay todo era culpa de el

Setsuna: la verdad lo querías mucho ya que con lo que dices pareciera que esa era la manera en la que tratabas de llamar su atención

Serena: (con un semblante triste) si eso es cierto pero no solo lo quería lo amaba, hasta fuimos novios (decía mientras que caía una lagrima en su mejilla)

Setsuna: Serena lo siento no quería que te sintieras mal

Serena: no te preocupes lo que sucede es que terminamos hace poco y no quedamos en buenos términos, pero eso ya paso, mejor volvamos al comedor que dejamos a la niña sola (decía con una sonrisa fingida la cual todas descubrieron)

Ya en el comedor Serena regaño a la niña por su broma, al igual que las demás que la apoyaron en su regaño y después es la llevo que siguiera con las clases que la faltaban, la tarde paso tranquila, al igual que la cena en la cual también comieron en el comedor, pero ya para la cena evitaron tener chilero alguno cerca de la niña para que no hiciera problema alguno

* * *

Chiks gracias por su apoyo y que dicha que les gustara el capi

Y a todos espero que les guste el capi y espero ver su rev

Además espero que se hayan divertido con esta pequeña anécdota mi de cuando era una colegiala de noveno grado


	8. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Unos días después del asunto del chile y la triste confesión de Setsuna sobre la muerte de sus amados padres las cosas siguieron calmadas, Hotaru dejo de hacerle tantas bromas pesadas a Serena al menos hasta que aprendiera todo lo necesario para ser una dama de clase y poder salir con su hermano más seguido, lo cual le agradaba mucho a las chicas ya que aunque fuera por puro interés la niña se empezaba a llevar bien con su institutriz, y así siguieron las cosas con Serena y Hotaru, al igual que con las otras chicas que estaban llenas de trabajo, Michiru y Kiara se la pasaban asiendo pinturas para las distintas familias importantes que se las pedían, además de preparar un magnifico obsequio para el anfitrión de la cena, en el caso de Setsuna y Rai ellas estaban llenísimas de trabajo ya que ellas serian las encargadas del diseño de la ropa que utilizarían todos los invitados de ese gran evento para que nadie utilizara un vestido igual al de otra persona, además que ellas también le estaban preparando un presente al anfitrión de la cena ya este evento que después de cenar se convertiría en fiesta era por su cumpleaños, y de esta forma se pasaron rápido 3 semanas muy ajetreadas por dicho evento

Una semana antes del evento

Ya Setsuna tenía terminados todos los trajes que se usarían en la fiesta a excepción de los de su familia los que dejo hasta el final, al igual que los de las ayudantes más importantes de ellas, por lo que se dirigió a hablar con las distintas personas de la mansión que estarían invitadas en dicha celebración para ir tomando sus medidas, el color y el estilo de vestido que las mismas querían usar para este evento, y así sucesivamente se lo fueron comunicando Michiru, Kiara, Rai, Darién y la linda de Hotaru, hasta que llego a hablar con Serena

Setsuna: Serena que bueno que te encuentro ocupo hablar contigo

Serena: (estaba en su alcoba con sus amigas) si Setsuna que necesitas decirme

Setsuna: bueno Serena vengo a hablarte acerca de la cena que se aproxima

Serena: OK tú dirás y si no me puedes hablar por las chicas no te preocupes que ellas se retiraran

Setsuna: o no, no hay ningún problema de que estén aquí y mas porque ellas ya saben de que te vengo a hablar

Serena: a si (dice mirando a las chicas con cara de que están tramando), bueno Setsuna tú dirás para que soy buena

Setsuna: bueno Serena tu sabes que toda las familia y los ayudantes más importantes de esta tendrán que ir a ese evento

Serena: si algo de eso había oído, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo

Setsuna: bueno Serena tiene que ver mucho contigo

Serena: (con cara de extrañada) y porque si yo soy solo la institutriz de Hotaru

Setsuna: es por eso mismo como tú sabes la nana de Hotaru se jubiló el mes pasado y como tú eres la persona más cerca a ella pues Darién decidió no contratar a ninguna otra nana y que tú te convirtieras en la nana de ella además de ser su institutriz

Serena: cómo pero el Sr. Chiba nunca me dijo nada al respecto

Setsuna: lo que sucede es que el día que te iba a decir tu saliste toda enojada de su oficina no sé porque

Serena: entonces me lo iba a comunicar el día que en otras palabras yo no sabía nada de nada, (se queda en la luna por un rato recordando ese día), con razón Hotaru estaba siendo atendida por unas mucamas y no por su nana

Setsuna: si eso fue lo que sucedió, pero siguiendo con el tema, como eres la nana de Hotaru por lo cual es tu deber ir a esa fiesta de gala a cuidar a la niña

Serena: COMO?????!!!!!!!

Setsuna: si así como lo oyes por lo cual vengo a tomar tus medidas para el vestido

Serena: yo no quiero ir no hay alguna manera para que no vaya

Setsuna: no Serena no hay manera para que tú te puedas escapar de esto ya que es tu obligación

Serena: no quiero, no quiero (decía mientras lloraba y asía un súper berrinche)

Kiara: Setsuna no te preocupes ella si ira de eso nos encargamos nosotras pero antes nos permites unos minutos hablar con ella

Setsuna: está bien chicas las espero en la sala de té con Michiru

Chicas: OK

Rai: Serenita ya deja de llorar, ya sabemos que para ti es difícil pensar en una fiesta de gala ya que en una de esas fiestas conocimos a nuestros primeros novios de los cuales nos tuvimos que apartar al mudarnos a Japón, y sé muy bien cuando amadas a Mathias y el dolor que te produjo cuando te apartaron de él y lo duro que fue su despedida en nuestra última fiesta en Inglaterra y también te comprendo porque yo también perdí a Zafiro en esa fiesta.

Kiara: si recuerda que nosotras entendemos como te sientes ya que a nosotras nos hicieron lo mismo, y a nosotras también duele mucho pensar en esta fiesta que se aproxima, pero lo intentamos soportar y tu sabes que a mí más me duele el pensar en las fiestas de sociedad y mas por los malos términos en los que quede con Neji ya que la última vez que lo vi, me estaba engañando con esa zorra de hermanastra bueno mi medio hermana si es que se le puede decir así porque en verdad preferiría no tener lazos sanguíneos con ella después de lo que nos hizo pero no puedo hacer nada pero bueno el punto es que me duele mucho porque yo realmente lo amaba y él me traiciono con ella el día que supe que tenía una hermana y que además era nuestra última fiesta en Inglaterra (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Serena: Kiara perdóname por recordarte ese momento tan triste para ti

Kiara: (con una media sonrisa) chicas se acuerdan como conocimos a los chicos

Serena: claro cómo olvidarlo

Rai: si fijo, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, fue hace 8 años cuando apenas teníamos 12años de hecho era un 24 diciembre, en una fiesta navideña organizada por la familia Pessôa una de las familias más importantes en Portugal a la que tuvimos que asistir por ordenes de la abuela al igual que toda la familia

Flash Back

Era una hermosa noche nevada en la mansión de la familia Pessôa en la cual se dio lugar una gran fiesta navideña a la cual fue la familia de las chicas, las cuales después de saludar a los anfitriones se apartaron de los adultos ya que estos hablarían de negocios como siempre, lo que a ellas le aburría mucho por lo que se alejaron de ellos y se fueron al otro lado del salón a conversar un rato y pasar el tiempo hasta que esa aburridísima fiesta se acabara y mas porque en esa fiesta no estaría su cuarta e inseparable prima porque casualmente se enfermo ese día salvándose de la fiesta cosa que las chicas no creían tan cierto que digamos ya que su primita sabia muy bien como arreglársela para escaparse de todos esos eventos de sociedad no como ellas que siempre tenían que estas presentes como las sucesoras de la familia Luna aunque la otra también lo era a esta no le gustaba para nada tener que usar vestidos ni verse en esas fiestas donde lo más importante es la imagen, bueno no es que a Serena, Kiara y Rai les gustara mucho pero no tenían la inventiva de su otra prima para escaparse de sus deberes, lo que a ellas no les agradaba mucho y menos porque sin ella todo era súper aburrido y mas porque la mayoría de los invitados eran adultos, aunque habían uno que otro joven pero ellos también estaban en hablando de negocios con los adultos

Serena: que fiesta más aburrida

Kiara: tienes razón aquí no hay nada que hacer

Rai: si eso es cierto, como siempre todos solo hablan de negocios y eso, lo cual es mucho más aburrido que estar en el internado

Serena: si, es cierto, por lo menos haya podemos escaparnos de las clases y hacer cualquier cosa

Kiara: si eso es cierto pero también es más divertido estar en clases de etiqueta y protocolo que estar aquí

Rai: si además de los bailes de allá son más divertidos

Serena: si puesto que allá conocemos a otras personas más interesantes que no solo piensan en dinero

Kiara: aunque tenemos que reconocer que la mayoría solo piensan en eso

Rai: si pero como casi siempre estamos encerrados como ellos en los distintos internados casi no hablan de eso y más bien disfrutan nuestra compañía por un rato

Todas: si (suspiraron)

Serena: chicas como ya dejo de nevar no me quieren acompañar al balcón a ver la luna que debe estar hermosa

Kiara y Rai: OK vamos además eso debe ser más divertido que estar aquí

En lo que iban a salir empieza formalmente el bailes y los adultos empezaban a a ocupar la pista de baile al igual que los jóvenes, por lo que ellas se apresuran a salir cuando al frente se les aparecen tres guapísimo caballeros a las jóvenes los cuales las detienen antes de que estas pudieran salir diciéndoles lo lindas que lucían e invitándolas a bailar

El primero de los jóvenes parecía tener 13 años, tenía el cabello negro y corto, de tez era blanca, era alto y sus ojos eran color azul como unos hermosos zafiros, además estaba luciendo un traje de saco azul y pantalón blanco, junto con esto llevaba una camisa blanca al igual que la corbata

Joven: buenas noches hermosísimas jóvenes, mi nombre es Zafiro MontBlanck y me preguntaba si esta hermosa azucena le gustaría bailar conmigo esta pieza (  
refiriéndose a la pelinegra)

Rai: sería un honor, y por cierto mi nombre es Rai Hino Luna

Zafiro: mucho gusto Rai pero suena mejor azucena puesto que con tu belleza y ese hermoso vestido que traes pareces una azucena casa blanca

Rai lucía un hermoso vestido de seda en tonos blanco y rosado, el vestido constaba de tres "capas" diferentes de seda en la falda, dos eran blancas y largas hasta tocar con el piso del salón, la otra eran rosada y corta, su corte era en forma de pétalos de flor los cuales llevabas una flor cada vez que se unía un pétalo con otro, además toda la seda era de un estilo medio transparente en la falda, en la cintura tenía una especie de listón grueso en tono rosado el cual tenia del lado izquierdo un lazo del mismo color del listón y en centro del lazo tenía otra flor rosa, la parte de arriba del vestido era blanca y en la orilla era rosada, tenía unos tirantes rosados además de otros que venían por debajo de los hombros los cuales eran blancos con los bordes rosados, su cabello lo llevaba recogido con una muñera color rosa y a un lado del moño llevaba una azucena blanca y otra flor rosada igual a la del vestido.

Rai: (sonrojada) gracias, tu también luces muy bien (diciendo esto se dirigió tomada del brazo de Zafiro a la pista de baile donde empiezan a bailar)

Mientras ellos se fueron a bailar Serena y Kiara se quedaron con dos chicos igual de guapos que Zafiro, uno de ellos era moreno, alto, como de unos 14 años, tenía buen cuerpo, sus ojos eran verdes, y su cabello era negro y rizado, la verdad era demasiado guapo (N/A esta es la descripción del hombre de mis sueños) el cual estaba usando un traje negro con plateado, el traje llevaba una camisa blanca, sobre la camisa llevaba un chaleco plateado, al igual que la corbata que era de corte grueso, sobre estas prendas llevaba un saco negro al igual que el pantalón, a diferencia que el saco llevaba unos detalles plateados al igual que el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsa del saco; el otro joven tenía como 13 años, era castaño de ojos verdes, alto y piel trigueña (N/A esta es la descripción del hombre de los sueños de Cyra), el cual estaba usando un traje negro sencillo, el cual tenía unos detalles azules en el saco, una camisa blanca, al igual que el pañuelo que llevaba en la bolsa del saco y por ultimo llevaba corbatín negro.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a Serena y a Kiara: buenas noches hermosas damitas

Chicas: buenas noches

El de 14 años: mi nombre es Mathias Anderson y él es mi primo Neji Green

Mathias: (dirigiéndose a Serena) cuál es tu nombre mi hermoso ángel???

Serena: ángel????

Mathias: claro tu cara, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu larga cabellera dorada como los Rayos del sol, en si toda tu belleza te hace lucir como un hermosísimo ángel, además luces bellísima con ese hermoso vestido (Serena estaba usando un vestido rojo oscuro, largo hasta el piso en corte A, el cual era de tirantes delgados, y en la cintura tenía un listón del mismo color del vestido el cual se unía a un lado del vestido mediante un prendedor perlado en forma de flor, sus zapatillas eran bajas y rojas como el vestido, además llevaba en pelo suelto y rizado el cual solo iba prensado por un lado con una hermosa peineta de flores perladas)

Serena: (sonrojada) gracias por los cumplidos, mi nombre es Serenity Usagi Tsukino Luna solo que todos mis amigos me llaman Serena

Mathias: que lindo nombre el que posee mi bello ángel

Serena: (aun mas sonrojada) gracias pero no es para tanto

Mathias: yo solo dijo la verdad, pero te gustaría concederme esta pieza (decía mientras le extendía la mano)

Serena: claro (decía mientras tomaba su mano e iban a la pista de baile)

Neji: al parecer solo quedamos nosotros dos, cuál es tu nombre mi bella hechicera

Kiara: hechicera?????

Neji: si hechicera ya que con esos bellos ojos rubí como el fuego me hipnotizas además de ser y lucir muy bella y mi hermosísima hechicera

Kiara llevaba puesto un vestido celeste de seda, en corte A como el de sus primas, el cual casi llegaba al piso, el vestido era de tirantes grueso, además tenía una división entre la parte del busto del vestido y el resto del mismo, a este lo acompaño con unas sandalias un poquito altas, y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una media coleta y las puntas las llevaba onduladas.

Kiara: (sonrojada) no es para tanto, Serena es más bonita que yo, de seguro que si Mathias no se te adelanta la hubieras elegido a ella como todos los chicos a los que conocemos (decía con la miraba baja)

Neji: eso no es cierto tu eres una joven sumamente hermosa y yo solo dijo la verdad mi bella hechicera (decía mientras delicadamente levantaba el rostro de Kiara para que esta lo mirara) me crees???

Kiara: si eso creo (aun con la mirada un poco baja)

Neji: eso espero porque no te miento y ahora si me dirás tu nombre que supongo que es tan lindo como lo eres tu mi hechiceras hermosa

Kiara: mi nombre es Kiara Luna Voulgaris (dijo un poco más animada)

Neji: veo que no me equivoque en lo que te dije, la verdad tu nombre es sumamente hermoso como toda tu, ahora hermosa Kiara acompañarías a tu servidor a bailar (decía mientras hacia una reverencia)

Kiara responde su reverencia con otra y dice: sería un honor acompañarlo en este baile joven

De esta forma ellos también empiezan a bailar, las tres parejas bailaron por largo rato hasta que las chicas les dijeron a los chicos que estaban un poco cansadas y acaloradas por los que los chico les respondieron con una sonrisa y se fueron a buscarles un refresco mientras ellas los esperaban en una hermosa terraza, en la cual se pusieron a ver la luna y el hermoso jardín esperando su regreso, luego de un rato los jóvenes llevaron con las bebidas, ahí los chicos y las chicas se presentaron formalmente ya que antes solo es ocuparon de sacar a bailar a la chica que más les llamo la atención, después de esto siguieron hablando de otras cosas como el colegio, sus familias, la fiesta y cosas de adolescentes, la verdad se pasaron casi toda la fiesta hablando y conociéndose más, casi al finalizar la fiesta empezó a sonar canción romántica por lo que decidieron bailar esa última pieza antes de tener que despedirse por completo, no sin antes haber pedido sus datos cosa que aun así no les aseguraba que se podrían ver de nuevo

No sé decir lo que me gusta de ti,  
Algo me mata pero me hace vivir  
Tal vez es amor

Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar  
O la tristeza que da si te vas  
Tal vez es amor, quizá

Serena: no me quiero despedir de ti (decía mientras bailaba con Mathias)

Mathias: yo tampoco mi dulce ángel (decía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte por la cintura mientras seguían bailando)

Serena: crees que nos volvamos a ver (decía mientras se a recostaba al pecho del Mathias)

Mathias: por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver

No sé por qué todo me sabe a ti  
Una palabra, un verso, una canción  
Es un misterio de mi corazón  
Que no me quiere ni contar a mí

Vivo, contigo  
Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre  
Vivo, contigo  
No encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir  
Yo no sé si es amor por ti  
Me temo, me temo que sí

Kiara: Neji nos volveremos a ver (decía a recostada al pecho de él)

Neji: claro que si aunque te tenga que ir a buscar al fin del mundo te volveré a ver mi hermosa hechicera, eso te lo juro

Es tu mirada o es tu forma de estar  
O la tristeza que da si te vas  
Tal vez es amor, quizá

No sé por qué todo me sabe a ti  
Una palabra, un verso, una canción  
Es un misterio de mi corazón  
Que no me quiere ni contar a mí

Rai: sabes no quiero que esta fiesta acabe porque no quiero que nos separemos y no nos volvamos a ver (decía mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y seguían bailando)

Zafiro: eso no pasara te prometo que si nos veremos de nuevo mi querida azucena

Vivo, contigo  
Es el sueño que yo tengo siempre  
Vivo, contigo  
No encuentro otra forma mejor de vivir  
Yo no sé sé si es amor por ti  
Me temo, me temo que sí

En eso que termina la canción [N/A la canción se llama **Tal Vez Es Amor – Chayanne]** las tres parejas se dan un dulce y tierno beso a la luz de la luna y con el hermoso fondo producto del bello jardín que estaba a sus espaldas lleno de rosas de distintos colores además de la hermosa nieve en el suelo ya que ellos seguían estando en esa hermosa terraza en la cual pasaron toda la noche en compañía y como única testigo de su amor la luna y las estrellas de ese maravilloso cielo nocturno, el beso duro unos cuantos minutos los cuales los chicos deseaban que nunca acabaran y no tener que separarse, después de este tierno momento cada uno agarrón para su lado y se fue con su familia (los cuales no sabían nada de lo ocurrido con los chicos esa noche)

Fin del Flash Back

Chicas: ah!!!!! (suspiran al mismo tiempo)

Serena: si fue tan lindoooo!!!!!

Kiara: siiiii!!!

Rai: y lo mejor es que todos cumplieron su promesa de vernos de nuevo

Serena: siiiii!!!! (suspiraron)

Kiara: fue tan lindoooo!!!!

Rai: siiiii!!!!

Serena: chicas ya lo decidí si iré a esa fiesta aunque sea solo a cuidar a Hotaru

Kiara y Rai: eehhh!!! Que dichaaa!!!! Le vamos a avisar a Setsuna de inmediato para que te tome las medidas

Dicho esto se fueron a buscar a Setsuna la cual le tomo las medidas pero no el modelo del vestido ya que lo quería muy sencillo cosa que ninguna de las chicas permitiría que usara.

* * *

Chiks gracias por su apoyo y que dicha que les gustara el capi

Y a todos espero que les guste el capi y espero ver su rev


	9. Chapter 10

**Las partes que vengan ****subrayadas son lo que los personajes dicen entre dientes,**** lo que venga en **_**cursiva y entre comillas lo que los personajes están pensando, **_**y gracias por los reviews espero q les guste este capi** ________________________________________________________________________________________ Capitulo 10

Después de que Serena se enterara que tendría que asistir a la cena y recordó junto a las chicas su primer amor paso una semana llegando justo al día de la cena, día en el cual Serena descubriría que clase de vestido las chicas le confeccionaron ya que no la querían ver toda simple en su primer cena y fiesta elegante después de que se fue de Japón, las chicas empezaron a arreglarse desde la mañana en la mansión Chiba ya que como al evento social todas asistirían ya sea por sus apellidos, familia o en el caso de las chicas por cuestiones de trabajo y formalidades al ser entes públicos por trabajar con los Chiba, cosa que las chicas esperaban que no fuese tan público, no porque tuvieran problema alguno con la gente de sociedad sino mas bien que habían personas de clase alta a las que no querían ver o al menos no ser reconocidas por estas ya que probablemente les traería muchos problemas y tal vez malos recuerdo, pero aun así debían lucir como diosas, por lo que Michiru contrato a un personal completo de estilistas para que llegaran a la mansión a peinarlas y maquillarlas a todas ya que debían viajar juntas a la celebración a excepción del joven Darién el cual se iría antes a la mansión de su amigo para ayudarlo con una cosas antes que los invitados llegaran, la sesión de belleza se tardo horas en especial con Serena que era la que presentaba el cabello más largo que las demás pero al final todas quedaron deslumbrantes y con suficiente tiempo para vestirse para fiesta, cuando ya todas estaban listas lucían hermosísimas, en si parecían una diosas

Ya en el recibidor de la mansión

Serena: Rai, Nicolás asistirá a la fiesta??

Rai: por supuesto que si asistirá, porque lo preguntas??

Serena: es solo que me parece raro que el siendo tu novio no sea él quien te lleve a la fiesta

Kiara: el no nos llevo por dos razones, una porque Michiru y Setsuna nos pidió que nos fuéramos todas juntas, esa es una de las razones porque Rai no se fue con el

Serena: ah!!!!! Y cuál es la otra razón???

Rai: esa es una sorpresa y la descubrirás en la fiesta

Serena: una sorpresa?????

Kiara: sip

Serena: que sorpresa??

Rai: si te lo decimos ya no sería sorpresa

Serena: porfis!!!

Decía Serena mientras hacía cara de borrego a medio morir para tratar de convencer a las chicas de que les dijeran la sorpresa que estas le tenían preparada

Kiara: no con esa carita no nos convencerás

Serena: porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis

Siguió suplicando Serena para que le dijeran cual era la sorpresa cosa que canso a Rai la cual con un tono sumamente autoritario y de molestia le contesto a Serena

Rai: que no

Serena: no sean malas díganme

En eso entran Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru al recibidor para ya dirigirse a la cena

Michiru: porque tanta suplica chicas???

Rai: es que Serena no entiende un no por respuesta (con tono de molesta)

Serena: no es eso es que me dijeron que me tienen una sorpresa y no me quieren decir que es

Kiara: si te la dijéramos ya no sería sorpresa

Serena: pero……

Setsuna: Serena las chicas tienen razón si te la dijeran ya no sería sorpresa

Serena: ya se pero estoy demasiado intrigada

Las chicas: ya se te pasara

Hotaru: ya nos vamos para ver a mi hermano

Michiru: si pequeña ya vamos a la cena y ahí veras a Darién

Hotaru: que bien!!

Setsuna: bueno chicas ya es hora de que nos subamos a la limosina para irnos

Todas dijeron que estaba bien mientras que cada una entrada y se ubicaba en la limosina para así dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Después de un largo rato la limosina detuvo dándole a entender a las chicas que habían llegado a la cena, la cual era solo para los más a llegados al cumpleañero y sus acompañantes y la fiesta si era para toda la clase alta, el chofer del auto les abrió la puerta a las jóvenes las cuales se bajaron inmediatamente, y entraron a la hermosa mansión donde las recibió el mayordomo el cual tomo sus abrigos y las llevo al salón principal donde se encontraban los demás invitados especiales del dueño de la mansión entre los cuales estaba Darién el cual hablaba con el anfitrión por lo que las chicas decidieron acercarse a petición de Michiru para saludar y presentarles a las chicas al propietario de dicho lugar, además de saludar a su prometido al cual no había visto en días

Michiru: muy buenas noches caballeros

¿?: muy buenas noches Michiru tanto tiempo sin verte

Michiru: lo mismo digo… (ahora refiriéndose a Darién) no me vas a saludar??

Darién: discúlpame Michiru (dándole un beso en la mejilla) como estas??

Michiru: muy bien gracias, bueno pero aquí no solo estoy yo Darién refiriéndose a las demás

Darién: solo hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarlas

Hotaru: buenas noches hermano

Darién: buenas noches mi adorada estrellita (decía dulcemente) que bella estas en esta noche la verdad luces como toda una señorita con ese hermoso vestido puesto

Esto último lo dijo mientras le daba una vuelta a Hotaru para que todos vieran lo que estaba usando lo cual era un vestido rosado el cual era straplee y de corte sencillo en A, el vestido llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, además estaba cubierto de lentejuelas de un rosa más oscuro en el área del busto y la cintura y a medida que iba llegando al final del vestido el numero de lentejuelas iba disminuyendo hasta llegar a quedar sin lentejuelas, y por ultimo llevaba un listón rosa metálico oscuro por debajo del busto, este vestido lo acompaño con una sandalias altas perladas de doble faja, además de esto llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta de medio lado y un maquillaje sencillo en tonos rosa

Hotaru: muchas gracias Darién (dijo apenada)

Darién: no hay de que, solo estoy diciendo la verdad, no es así amigo, mi hermanita no se ve hermosa

¿?: Claro que si amigo, y con lo hermosa que luce creo que mi queridísimo hermanito Sammy se quedara mudo al verte

Hotaru: que??!!! El pesado de Sammy vendrá????

Darién: Hotaru no seas tan irrespetuosa recuerda que Sammy es el hermano de Diamante y estamos en su casa…… amigo discúlpala

Diamante: no hay problema además todos sabemos la relación tan particular de ellos dos (Decía en tono burlón mientras veía como Hotaru se ponía más roja ante dichos comentarios). Jajajaja Sería mejor que fueran por un refresco ya que la pequeña Hotaru echa humo de lo apenada que se siente ante tanto alago y al delatarla en su relación con Sammy, ya me imagino cuando el llegue (decía en tono de broma)

Hotaru: el no está aquí?????

Diamante: no llega más tarde y al final creo que no me equivoque con lo de mi hermanito y tu Jajajaja (decía en tono de burla por lo que Hotaru se puso aun más roja) verdad Darién

Darién: creo que si

Dijo soltando la risa al ver que su amigo no se equivocaba con lo que había comentado de su hermanita menor por lo cual Hotaru intento defenderse de tales acusaciones

Hotaru: Darién!!!!! No te rías de mi, tras que últimamente no me vez te burlas de mi (dice asiendo pucheros), además yo solo preguntaba por…

Setsuna: Hotaru creo que lo mejor es que dejes las cosas así para que te dejen de molestar

Michiru: Setsuna tiene razón, Darién porque no mejor la llevas a tomar algo

Hotaru: si porfis así pasas un ratito conmigo

Darién: OK vamos preciosa (N/A es la primera vez que Darién se comporta de esa manera desde que Serena lo conoce)

Después de que ellos se van Diamante se queda en la luna pensando en su hermano y Hotaru pero Setsuna interrumpe sus pensamientos

Setsuna: urm urm urm (aclarando su garganta)

Diamante: Setsuna como estas??

Setsuna: bien y tú??

Diamante: muy bien, y tu Michiru no me piensas presentar a estas diosas

Michiru: si claro de hecho eso íbamos a hacer cuando los vimos

Diamante: OK, entonces preséntalas

Michiru: no comas ansias, bueno chicas él es Diamante MontBlanck, es el hijo primogénito de una de las familias más importantes de la nobleza inglesa aunque a diferencia de su hermano menor el siempre ha vivido aquí, además de esto posee varias acciones de las empresas Chiba

Michiru: bueno Diamante empezare ella es Rai Hino (decía mientras la señalaba), ella trabaja con Setsuna en la parte del diseño de modas

Rai: mucho gusto de conocerlo

Decía mientras le daba la mano cosa que se repitió con todas las chicas que hicieron lo mismo cuando Michiru las presento a lo que Diamante contestaba

Diamante: el gusto es mío

Mientras tomaba la mano de las chicas y la besaba como modo de saludo

Michiru: ella es Kiara…… (la verdad Michiru no sabía el apellido de Kiara puesto que esta no se lo quería decir a menos que fuera necesario)

Kiara: Luna, Kiara Luna

Diamante: es un gusto conocerte… aunque me suena conocido de la burocracia o de personas importantes ese apellido, al igual que el Hino

Las chicas: (a la mismas vez) NO!!!!!!

A lo que todos las volvieron a ver por lo que Serena fue la que acato a hablar

Serena: no seguramente estas confundido esos apellidos son muy populares (con risa nerviosa) jaja, pero para nada son de la nobleza o burocracias o algo así jaja

Diamante: creo que tienes razón, pero tú no me has dicho tu nombre

Serena: Serena Tsukino

Diamante: un placer conocerte Serena… sabes Serena tu nombre están hermoso como lo eres tu

Serena: (sonrojada) gracias

Diamante: no me agradezcas solo dijo la verdad, porque tu belleza es más grande que la de la mismísima Selene la diosa de la luna

Serena: no es para tanto, joven Diamante

Diamante: no estoy exagerando mi hermosísima diosa lunar

Serena: diosa lunar??

Diamante: si Serena a partir de ahora te llamare así mi diosa lunar por lo bellas que eres y luces

Serena llevaba puesto un vestido largo el cual era estilo de cola de sirena, el vestido era color rojo en casi toda su totalidad, además de ser ajustado al cuerpo, lo que hacía lucir su hermosa figura (todavía no se la notaba el embarazo), el vestido era straplee en forma de corazón, no muy pronunciado, por debajo del busto tenía una especie de listón el cual era hecho a base de pedrería, al llegar a la cresta iliaca izquierda se empieza a formar un camino con la misma clase de piedras de arriba, las cuales se dirigen en forma inclinada hasta el centro del vestido a lo ancho y a lo largo como por los muslos donde se dividen el dos caminos, empezando hay lo que se diría la cola de la sirena, la tela roja del vestido se "abre" o termina un poco por debajo de la rodilla en la parte delantera y en la trasera se arrastra por el suelo, debajo de la tela roja, viene una blanca la cual es como de encaje que no se nota mucho ya que debajo llevaba más tela de este tipo para rellenar en vestido, para que la parte de abajo se viera más amplia además de notarse la región blanca que el vestido tenia por debajo de la parte roja lo daba un toque espectacular en el vestido, además ella llevaba su cabello suelto con unas cuantas trenzas por encima (el peinado que usa Serena es el mismo que usa Rapunsel en la película Barbie Rapunsel, antes que la bruja malvada que la secuestro de niña le cortara el pelo), el cual caía en la cola del vestido, su maquillaje era simple, era uno poco de rubor en las mejillas, un poco de encrespador en las pestañas, y un labial rojo pasión en los labios

Serena: gracias por el alago

Michiru: vaya Diamante al parecer te intereso Serena la nana de Hotaru

Diamante: y como no si es hermosísima, (en eso vuelve a ver a Darién que venía llegando con la niña y dice) Darién no te molesta que te robe un rato la nana de tu hermanita

Darién: la verdad si porque ella vino a trabajar pero por ser tu cumpleaños te la presto por 5 minutos

Serena: yo no soy ningún objeto para que me andes PRESTANDO!!! (dijo enojada y no énfasis en prestando)

Diamante: no te pongas así mi diosa lunar Darién solo está molestando, pero bueno mejor acompáñame ya a donde te quiero llevar antes que se terminen los 5 min y Darién me prive de tu compañía al tener que continuar con tu trabajo

Dijo Diamante en tono de broma cosa que a Serena no le gusto mucho que digamos por lo cual le torció los ojos y volvió a ver a otro lado en lo que oyó a Setsuna decir

Setsuna: no te preocupes Diamante llévatela todo el rato que desees que yo me encargo de Hotaru

Kiara y Rai: sino nosotras lo hacemos

Serena: gracias chicas (dijo sarcásticamente)

Las chicas: de nada ahora ve con él

Dijeron mientras la empujan a los brazos de él, bueno pero lo hicieron con cuidado por el bebe por lo que Diamante la atajo, coas que las chicas aprovechan para despedirse de ellos e irse para otro lado junto con Darién

Diamante: mi diosa lunar me acompañas a ese lugar (decía señalando a un hermoso balcón donde se veían dos personas súper acarameladas)

Serena: no creo que sea correcto ir a interrumpir a esa pareja

Diamante: no te preocupes que son mi hermano Zafiro y su novia Molly

Cuando Diamante menciono el nombre Zafiro Serena casi se atraganta por lo que empezó a toser cosa que no paso desapercibido para Diamante el cual pregunto

Diamante: mi diosa estas bien??

Serena: "_y si es él y si es el Zafiro que yo conozco y si me reconoce y todos se entera quienes somos, no, no eso no puede ser debe ser otro, además que haría Zafiro aquí la última vez que lo vi vivía en Inglaterra, pero sí lo es_"

Diamante: estas bien Serena???

Serena: eh!! Me decías algo

Diamante: si que vayamos donde ellos pero en eso te quedaste como en la luna

Serena: disculpa, pero yo creo que no deberíamos molestarlos (nerviosa)

Diamante: no te preocupes no pasa nada

Serena: pero si los molestamos con nuestra presencia

Diamante: no te preocupes no pasara… sabes a mi parecer cualquiera pensaría que conoces a mi hermano y por alguna razón tienes miedo a verlo

Serena: que cosas dices (dice riéndose nerviosamente)

Diamante: entonces vamos donde ellos

Serena: está bien vamos "_espero que no sea, y si es, que no me reconozca y si sigue siendo amigo de Neji espero que este no se aparezca porque se armaría un gran problema y todos sabrán nuestro pequeño secreto_"

Se dirigen así el balcón donde se encontraba la joven pareja y al llegar Diamante hablo

Diamante: buenas noches hermano, buenas noches Molly

Molly: buenas noches

Diamante: luces radiante Molly

Molly: gracias Diamante

Molly estaba luciendo un vestido largo, rosado claro, el vestido era un poco sencillo, era straplee estilo corazón poco pronunciado, toda el área del bulto llevaba pedrería incluso en el área de superior de la espalda, por debajo del bulto y de toda esa pedrería llevaba una área de pliegues en el vestido la cual era aproximadamente del mismo ancho que un listón grueso, debajo de esos pliegues el vestido se seccionaba en dos parte, una parte que era lo que diríamos la falda la cual era liza y sobre la falda venia otra del mismo tono la cual empezaba en el área lateral del vestido, además llevaba el pelo recogido con un listón en una media coleta.

Zafiro estaba de espaldas por lo que no había visto a la joven que acompañaba a su hermano, pero cuando se volvió para verlos y saludarlos se quedo mudo al ver a la dama que estaba en compañía de Diamante cosa que no paso desapercibido por este el cual pregunto

Diamante: que pasa Zafiro porque te quedaste callado??

En eso voltea a ver a la rubia, la cual al verse reconocida y notar que no se equivocaba con que el hermano de Diamante era el mismo Zafiro que ella conocía, solo atino a hacerle ojos de suplica, y mover sus labios de manera en que los demás no la vieran pidiéndole a Zafiro que no la delatara y fingiera no conocerla, lo que Zafiro comprendió al ver su expresión facial

Zafiro: no nada solo me enmudecí al ver a tu preciosísima compañía la cual parece un ángel caído del cielo (esto se lo dijo porque Mathias solo así le decía a ella)

Molly: Zafiro!!!!! (dijo mientras le torcía los ojos)

Zafiro: no te enojes mi vida tu sabes que eres la única mujer en mi vida, y que nadie puede opacar tu belleza

Molly: OK te perdono pero solo por esta vez

Zafiro: bueno hermano para que me estabas buscando??

Diamante: es que te quería presentarte a la nana de Hotaru, la cual además de eso me robo el corazón con su belleza

Serena otra vez se atraganto y empezó a toser

Diamante: estas bien mi diosa lunar

Serena: si no le preocupes

Pero entre dientes dijo: "como puede decir que está enamorado de mi si apenas me conoce" (cosa que paso desapercibido por todos menos Zafiro)

Zafiro: bueno ángel cómo te llamas??

Serena: Serena Tsukino, es un placer conocerlo

Dijo dándole la mano a lo que Zafiro respondió haciéndole una pequeña referencia y besando su mano cosa que ella predecía que iba a hacer porque siempre había sido así con ellas y después dijo

Zafiro: el placer es todo mío ÁNGEL

Dijo haciendo énfasis en ángel ya que sabía que no le gustaba que nadie a excepción de Mathias la llamara así cosa que Serena respondió torciéndole los ojos ya que el sabia como odiaba que la molestaran con lo de ángel

Serena: joven Zafiro le puedo pedir el grandísimo favor que no me diga ángel, la única persona que tenía el derecho a llamarme así era mi primer NOVIO (dijo con énfasis en novio, y molestia en la voz)

Zafiro: (puso una amplia sonrisa al ver que había conseguido molestarla como en los viejos tiempo) OK ÁNGEL, ups Serena

Serena: huy (entre dientes que solo Zafiro noto) "no cambias verdad"

Diamante: al parecer se llevan muy bien, cualquiera que los ve dirían que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo

Serena y Zafiro: "_no sabes cuánto_" como crees es la primera vez que nos vemos

Serena: bueno chicos, Diamante, Zafiro, Molly los dejo es que tengo que seguir cuidando a la pequeña Hotaru, puesto que para eso vine (dice antes de alejarse del lugar)

Ya con Kiara y Rai

Serena: alerta roja

Kiara: que dices Serena

Rai: no digas cosas sin sentido

Serena: chicas Zafiro tu Zafiro (señalando a Rai) es el hermano de Diamante

Chicas: QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y te reconoció

Serena: si pero no dijo nada, así que no se preocupen

Chicas: aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! (suspiraron)

Rai: que bueno que no dijo nada porque la verdad no quiero que alguien me reconozca

Kiara: pero Rai no has pensado en algo si Zafiro esta aquí puede que Mathias también al igual que…… que Neji (dijo con un poco de amargura en la voz)

Serena: y si alguien más que nos conozca nos ve y reconoce

Todas pusieron expresión de angustia, no quiero que eso pase, en ese preciso instante Diamante informo que todos debían pasar al comedor ya que la cena ya estaba servida, por lo que Serena fue por la niña ya que ella tenía que cuidarla en la cena además de en casi todo momento, la cena paso tranquila, los únicos invitados de la misma eran familiares y uno que otro amigo de Diamante, los cuales ellas no conocían y ellos a ellas a excepción de Zafiro al cual no le paso desapercibida la presencia de Kiara y Rai, las cuales al igual que Serena estaban nerviosas por la fiesta ya que en esta si estaría toda la gente rica que fue invitada, lo cual era preocupante.


	10. Chapter 11

**Las partes que vengan ****subrayadas son lo que los personajes dicen entre dientes,**** lo que venga en **_**cursiva y entre comillas lo que los personajes están pensando, **_**y gracias por los reviews espero q les guste este capi** ________________________________________________________________________________________ Capitulo 11

Al término de la cena todos los invitados fueron al salón principal donde se realizaría la fiesta pero Hotaru se sentía mal

Hotaru: Serena me siento un poco mal, porque no le dices a mi hermano si ya me puedo ir

Serena: mmm voy a ver que dice el señor Chiba … joven Chiba la niña se siente un poco indispuesta y pregunta si ya se puede ir

Darién: (volviendo a ver a Hotaru) aja y que es lo que tienes Hotaru???

La verdad es que Hotaru no estaba enferma solo que no quería ver a Sammy por lo que invento que le dolía la cabeza para ver si así se zafaba de tener que pasar toda la noche con el

Darién: ósea no es nada grave, por cual mejor tomate un pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y ve a descansar un rato a una de las alcobas de huéspedes y más tarde bajas

Hotaru: pero si no me siento bien no tendré que bajar verdad??

Darién: bueno si tendrás que bajar un rato aunque te sientas mal porque tal vez te necesite en algún momento pero no te preocupes yo sabré a quien mandar por ti

Serena: pero señor Chiba como puede decir eso de que la niña tiene que bajar aunque se sienta mal no cree que eso sería malo para su salud

Michiru: no te preocupes Serena no le pasara nada malo a Hotaru

Serena: pero……

Setsuna: Michiru tiene razón además Hotaru bajara por su cuenta ya verás porque

Serena: OK pero donde se quedara Hotaru??

Darién: Hotaru y tu Serena se quedaran en uno de los cuarto de huéspedes mientras mi hermanita se "recupera" (el sabia la razón de ese dolor de cabeza al igual que Setsuna y Michiru)

Diamante: que sucede hay algún problema

Darién: si amigo es que Hotaru se siente "mal" y pues te quería pedir una alcoba para que ella descanse un poco

Diamante: (el entendió a que se refería con ese se siente mal) OK ya te llamo una mucama para que los lleve a una alcoba de huéspedes

Darién: OK gracias amigo

Por lo que Diamante hizo el ademan de llamar a una mucama para llevar a las chicas a una alcoba pero Zafiro lo detuvo diciendo

Zafiro: hermano no te preocupes no es necesario que llames a ninguna mucama yo mismo conduciré a la señorita Tsukino a la alcoba de huéspedes

Diamante: Zafiro no te molestes además no creo que a Molly le guste que la dejes sola aunque sea un momento

Zafiro: no es ninguna molestia yo la llevo

Serena: no se molesten yo voy con una mucama

Zafiro: no es molestia

Diamante: vez mejor…

Kiara y Rai: nosotras los acompañamos

Zafiro: vez no iré solo sus…

Serena: amigas!!. Diamante no te preocupes solo iremos a una recamara donde yo me quedare con Hotaru y enseguida tu hermano regresara

Kiara: si joven Diamante además dudo que su hermano trate de robarse a nuestra amiga…

Rai: y menos delante nuestro

Diamante: si es tanta la insistencia OK Zafiro guíalas

Michiru: chicas ya sé que son inseparables pero uds vinieron por trabajo, el de Serena es cuidar de Hotaru y el suyo…

Setsuna: es estar en los eventos sociales con nosotras

Rai: si lo sabemos pero…

Kiara: es que en la cena note que algo no anda bien con mi vestido y íbamos a ver que era y como Rai y tu lo diseñaron ella podría decirme si algo no anda bien y arreglarlo

Rai: si, si eso es lo que haríamos… jeje

Serena: bueno chicos hemos hablado mucho y Hotaru se siente mal

Chicas: cierto, joven nos guía

Todos iban en silencio hasta que llegaron a la planta alta de la mansión

Zafiro: ahora si chicas explíquenme que está pasando…

Serena: Hotaru porque no te vas adelantando nosotros ya casi te alcanzamos si

Hotaru: está bien pero donde es???

Zafiro: es en aquella puerta (dijo mientras a lo lejos señalaba una de las tantas puertas que habían en ese pasillo)

Cuando Hotaru estaba lejos prosiguió con lo que estaba

Zafiro: porque se hicieron pasar por amigas y no por lo que son ósea primas, además Serena porque no querías que mi hermano supieras que nos conocíamos y que entre las personas de nuestra clase social eres conocida como Serenity Usagi Tsukino Luna y no como Serena Tsukino???

Kiara: todo te lo explicaremos pero en la alcoba aquí te pueden oír

Rai: si Zafiro por favor espera a que lleguemos a un lugar más privado para hablar, porque la verdad son muchas cosas las que tienes que saber

Zafiro: OK pero me lo tienen que contar todo entendido

Chicas: OK te lo diremos todo

Serena: (mientras caminaban) Zafiro pero hay un pequeño problema que tenemos

Zafiro: cual???

Rai: que esta es una fiesta burguesa y estas personas conocen a nuestra abuela y tu sabes que pasaría si nos ve así vestidas…

Kiara: nos mata y más que estamos evitando las personas que nos conozcan por eso

Serena: cosa que esto viendo casi que imposible si vemos que toda o casi toda la clase alta estará aquí, y más por ser uds ingleses como la abuela

Zafiro: no se preocupen esta es una fiesta de mascaras y a la entrada del salón a todos se les da un antifaz blanco sencillo para que nadie se reconozca y todos luzcan parecidos

Chicas: que alivio

Kiara: al menos para nosotras porque Serena esta salvada de tener que estar allá abajo aunque eso nos va a dificultar nuestra sorpresita

Rai: que lastima pero aun así veremos la forma para que Serena la vea

Zafiro de que hablan chicas

Serena: ni yo lo se

Chicas: ya lo verán (decían mientras llegaban a la recamara donde se encontraba Hotaru)

Serena intento que Hotaru se recostara y descansara un poco para luego decir

Serena: chicos porque no salimos al balcón a hablar así dejamos a Hotaru descansar y nadie nos oye

Todos: OK

Zafiro: ahora si me explicaran

Kiara: lo que sucede es que solo los padres de Serena saben dónde estamos, bueno donde esta Serena porque de nosotras nadie sabe a excepción de 2 personas, pero eso no es tan importante…

Zafiro: y que hacen aquí??

Kiara: yo porque estoy huyendo de un compromiso

Rai: yo porque tengo novio

Serena: Y yo estoy aquí porque estoy… como decirlo… embarazada (lo dijo en susurro)

Zafiro: como que estas embarazada, Serena explica eso y más como es tu abuela como puedes estar embarazada si sabes que con el simple hecho de vernos hablando un poco acaramelados a Rai y a mí y cada una con su novio nos separo hasta hoy y con lo del embarazo en tu casa lo aben????

Serena: NO!!! Dios no lo quiera, solo Kiara y Rai lo saben por eso no queremos que nadie note nuestra presencia, además mi familia ni siquiera sabe que alguna vez fui novia del padre de mi hijo ya que tu sabes que nosotras tenemos prohibido salir con cualquier persona que no sea de nuestra clase social además de ser escogida por la abuela como nuestros novios o prometidos

Rai: además si sabe que estamos aquí y conoce en que trabajamos se nos armaría un súper problema ya que nadie sabe que no trabajamos en una empresa

Zafiro: como es todo esto explíquense

Kiara: lo que pasa es que es muy largo de explicar mejor nos reunimos un día de estos y te lo contamos todo porque no podemos quedarnos mucho aquí ya que nuestros acompañantes empezarían a preguntar por nosotros pero en si nadie sabe nada de las pocas cosas que te enteraste en estos momentos, y lo único que te puedo decir es que la culpable de que Sere esté aquí en vez de casada con el padre de su bebe es la zorra de Mina

Zafiro: bueno chicas pero luego me explican todo bien, y la verdad Serena siento mucho lo que te paso con ese tipo con esa maldita de Mina, la verdad esa nunca cambia (con cara de indignación)

Rai: eso es cierto pero porque lo dices así de esa forma, sabemos lo que paso con Seiya y con…

Kiara: no te preocupes dilo (con tono de tristeza)

Zafiro: luego habláramos de eso

Rai: OK pero conste que me lo contaras

Zafiro: si te lo contare al igual que tú me contaras lo de tu novio

Rai: OK y tu sobre tu novia

Zafiro: OK

Serena: y Zafiro no le digas a nadie lo que sabes porfa

Zafiro: ni lo digas yo sería incapaz de mencionar nada de lo que hoy hablamos, solo hay algo que me quedo un poco confuso porque se supone que están trabajando en una empresa y no en lo que realmente hacen??

Rai: sencillo tú conoces bien a nuestra abue y sabes como es y más si se trata de nosotras 4 las únicas descendientes directas de la familia además de herederas universales de sus empresas por lo que no nos dejo estudiar lo que deseáramos ya que solo podíamos sacar alguna carrera que tuviera que ver con negocios por lo cual matriculamos dos carreras a la vez en dos universidades solo que en distinto horario obviamente con esto en una estudiamos las 4 administración de negocios y en la otra la otra carrera, y le inventamos a nuestros padres y en el caso mío a mi abuelito que la carrera duraba un montón de horas para poder sacar el bloque completo de ambas carreras a la vez cosa que no fue muy fácil que digamos por todo lo que teníamos que estudiar pero al final lo logramos, además que le inventamos a la familia que estábamos trabajando en una de las empresas de la familia Tenou cosa que no es cierto pero ellos se lo creyeron

Zafiro: a yap

Serena: vez eso es todo lo que ha pasado y la verdad esperamos que nadie nos reconozca por todo lo que pasaría si la abuela descubre todo esto

Zafiro: si me lo imagino, (mirando su reloj) chicas se nos ha hecho tardísimo de seguro ya Molly debe estar impaciente por no verme al igual de Diamante

Rai: tienes razón y de seguro ya Nicolás llego con la sorpresa y se debe estar preguntando dónde estoy

Kiara: si al igual que Michiru y Setsuna

Chicos: bueno Serena te dejamos con Hotaru, luego subimos a verte

Serena: OK, al rato nos vemos chao

Serena se quedo en el balcón mirando la hermosísima luna llena en el cielo mientras pensaba en lo que paso con Seiya, lo que hubiera pasado si la abuela no la hubiera separado de Mathias y lo que pasaría con su bebe, mientras tanto en la fiesta ya Kiara, Rai y Zafiro tenían puesto su antifaz y estaban buscando a su pareja y a sus jefes en el caso de Kiara y Rai, cuando las encontraron se fueron donde ellas

Kiara: disculpen el retraso

Michiru: no hay problema chicas, verdad Setsuna

Setsuna: si no hay problema, pero al final el vestido tenía algún problema

Rai: no al final no era nada importante, y lo arreglamos rápido

Michiru: que dicha

En eso aparecieron dos caballeros detrás de las chicas los cuales saludaron amablemente a todas

Caballeros: buenas noches hermosas damas

Chicas: buenas noche

Uno de los caballeros: mi hermosísima sacerdotisa hoy luces deslumbrante con ese hermoso vestido que estas usando

Rai llevaba un vestido demasiado sensual, el cual era largo pero llevaba una abertura que se extendía desde la parte superior del muslo hasta donde caía el vestido, además el vestido era ajustado, en la espalda tenía un escote el cual llegaba a donde la espalda se deja de llamar así, lo único que cubría su espalda era una cinta perlada la cual unía los costados del área del busto, en el frente el vestido también poseía un escote pronunciado en V, el área inferior del busto también era en V por lo que apenas cubría su busto y el vientre, desde el escote delantero en V hasta el principio de la falda el vestido llevaba una cinta perlada igual que la de la espalda, además el vestido era de color rosado, la verdad era un vestido un bastante revelador, el cual acompañaba con una sandalias plateadas alta, además su cabello lo llevada suelto y su maquillaje era en tonos rojos y sensuales

Rai: lo sé amor yo siempre luzco deslumbrante (lo dijo arrogantemente)

El otro caballero: hay mi ninfa…. tan arrogante como siempre

Rai lo vio a ver con malos ojos y cuando iba a decir algo Kiara se le adelanto

Kiara: mejor no la molestes tu sabes lo temperamental que se pone a veces

Rai: (aun más enojada) yo TEMPERAMENTAL?????

El primer caballero: mi amor no te enojes solo te están molestando

Rai: si claro y por eso me dicen… (no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el primer caballero le dio un beso apasionado)

Cuando se separaron del beso

Primer caballero: ya te siente mejor mi dulce sacerdotisa???

Rai: claro que si mi amado Nicky, con tus besos siempre me siento mejor

Kiara y el otro caballero: mejor déjense de tanta cursilería

Nicolás: chicos ya no se enojen

Rai: más bien no se piquen porque yo si tengo un novio dulce y bello y no soy una solterona como uds

Kiara: Rai no te pases además tu sabes que al menos yo no creo en el amor

El caballero: y yo tampoco, además no he encontrado la persona perfecta para mí

Michiru: ejem ejem

Kiara: chicas disculpen nos olvidamos de uds

Setsuna: nos dimos cuenta

El caballero: disculpen es nuestra culpa

Rai: chicas ellos son…

Molly: chicas esta es una fiesta de disfraces por lo que no se pueden decir los nombres de los demás y menos hacer presentaciones hasta el término de la velada, a menos que se conozcan y reconozcan pueden nombrar sus nombres

Chicas: OK disculpa no lo sabíamos

Molly: no hay problema y ya lo saben, bueno me retiro para que puedan seguir conversando (decía mientras se iba)

Setsuna: bueno creo que será en otra ocasión que nos conozcamos, bueno, yo me retiro, voy a ver a mi primo

Michiru: yo te acompaño Setsuna

Kiara: y nosotras y el trabajo

Setsuna: creo que están bien acompañadas y lo del trabajo será en otra fiesta ya que como esta es de mascaras no podemos hacer negocios, nos vemos luego (decía mientras se retiraba con Michiru)

El caballero: bueno mis ninfas al parecer nos quedamos solos

Las chicas: si eso parece

El caballero: pero me parece que aquí falta una de mis ninfas, donde esta Serena???

Kiara: ella está en estos momentos en una de las alcobas de la casa cuidando a la joven con la que trabaja ya que se sentía mal, por lo que quien sabe si la puedas ver

El caballero: mmm que lastima yo que quería verla y darle la sorpresa que estaba aquí en Australia, creo que tendrá que esperar

Rai: si que lastima porque ella se hubiera puesto muy feliz al verte

Nicolás: si que lastima pero no hay modo de que la pueda ver?????

Kiara: yo creo que si… claro que si la vas a poder ver porque ahora que lo recuerdo Darién dijo que la iba dejar descansar un rato bueno a Serena no sino que a Hotaru y que más tarde las mandaría a buscar.

Rai: si ahora que lo recuerdo eso es cierto, porque no vamos dentro de un rato a preguntarle a Darién si ya Serena puede bajar

Chicos: si

Mientras pasaba un par de horas los chicos se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia mientras Serena estaba contemplando la luna desde la alcoba donde estaba descansando Hotaru, por otro lado Darién estaba con Diamante y Zafiro hablando de negocios como siempre y así sucesivamente estaban todos los invitados hablando de sus propios asuntos mientras la orquesta que estaba tocando solo ambientaba el salón, en eso se fueron pasando las horas hasta que 2 horas después los chicos fueron a buscar a Darién para saber si podían ir a buscar a Serena y Hotaru para que estuvieran en la fiesta ya que pronto se empezaría el baile de gala.

Donde se encontraba Darién

Kiara: disculpe Sr. Chiba pero me preguntaba si podría ir a llamar a la señorita Hotaru y a Serena ya que pronto comenzara el baile de gala, y supongo que su hermanita ya debe sentirse mejor

Darién: no se preocupe por ellas Sta. Pero es que todavía no es el momento para que ellas bajen ni ud la adecuada para ir por ellas

Rai: disculpe pero porque dice eso porque nosotras no somos las adecuadas para ir por ellas

Diamante: simple porque la persona que irá por ellas acaba de llegar (dice señalando a un joven que se iba acercando a ellos)

El joven que se estaba acercando a los chicos era un joven de aproximadamente unos 17 o 18 años aproximadamente, alto, un poco trigueño, de cabello corto de color castaño claro, al igual que su ojos, la verdad era un joven bien parecido el cual llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro.

Joven: buenas noches a todos

Todos: buenas noches

Diamante: hasta que te dignas a aparecer

Joven: disculpa el retraso es que tuve otras cosas que hacer y me atrase, pero porque tanto interés de que yo esté aquí

Darién: no importa el interés que tengamos, pero bueno ahora que estas aquí puedes hacernos un favor

Joven: depende que es y que obtengo a cambio???

Michiru: nunca cambias verdad???

Joven: la verdad, la verdad NO

Darién: no te puedo decir que tendrás a cambio eso es una sorpresa

Joven: ummm déjame pensarlo

Diamante: deja de ser tan rogado y hazle el favor a Darién

Joven: OK, OK pero no te enojes, bueno Darién para que soy bueno

Darién: lo que necesito es que vayas a la octava habitación de huéspedes que está en el ala oeste de la casa y le digas a las jóvenes que están en esta que necesitamos que vengan

Joven: pero eso lo pueden hacer las mucamas

Zafiro: lo que sucede es que todas están muy ocupadas en la fiesta además que te cuesta hacerle ese favor a Darién el cual es casi como tu hermano "bueno pronto lo será por completo"

Joven: está bien iré (diciendo esto el joven se aleja de los demás rumbo a la habitación indicada por Darién)

Darién: (le grita antes que se alejara mas) pero tú tienes que traerlas, no las dejes solas, y no solo les avises que tienen que venir

Joven: OK lo que tu digas

Kiara: porque lo mandaron a él y no a nosotras por ellas???

Setsuna: porque él es el elegido para ser el futuro esposo de Hotaru

Rai: pero Hotaru no es muy niña para estar comprometida???

Michiru: en cierta forma sí, pero…

Kiara: pero??

Darién: ellos aun no saben que están comprometidos

Rai: cómo es eso????

Diamante: lo que pasa es que nosotros acordamos que ellos unirían nuestra familia con su matrimonio cosa que ellos desconocen por ahora, de hechos su compromiso formal se realizara después que Hotaru cumpla los 15 años

Nicolás: disculpe si me inmiscuyo en algo que no me concierne pero que pasaría si ellos no se quieren aun así lo obligaran a casarse???

Zafiro: quieran ellos o no tendrán que casarse ya que ese fue el último deseo de nuestros padres, además aunque la pequeña Hotaru y mi hermano pasen peleando ellos se quieren mucho, y se conocen desde hace muchísimo tiempo

Kiara: pero es que uds solo piensan en su apellido y no en la felicidad de su familia????

Darién: (arrogantemente) uds no entienden de esto porque no son de esta clase social, como podrían comprender el porqué hacemos las cosas???

El caballero, Zafiro y Nicolás: Darién no hables de cosas que no sabes porque ellas son…

Kiara y Rai: chicos gracias por intentar defendernos pero mejor dejemos las cosas así al menos por ahora, y mejor vamos a otro lado porque ya no aguantamos tanta arrogancia

Chicos: OK

Las chicas se fueron a otro lugar dejando a unos confundidos Darién y Diamante ya que no entendían lo que los caballeros les trataron de decir además porque se suponía que Zafiro no conocía a ninguna de ellas y por último que a Diamante le pareció conocido ese caballero que estaba con las chicas pero no sabía de dónde. Mientras tanto un joven toca la puerta de una alcoba


	11. Chapter 12

**Me disculpo por todo lo que dure para traer el capi pero aqui les traigo el capi 12 espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**Las partes que vengan ****subrayadas son lo que los personajes dicen entre dientes,**** lo que venga en **_**cursiva y entre comillas lo que los personajes están pensando, **_**y gracias por los reviews espero q les guste este capi y que manden muchos reviews**

* * *

C apitulo 12

Joven: toc toc (toca la puerta) disculpe se puede pasar???

Serena: (que ya había ingresado a la alcoba responde) si adelante

Joven: con permiso (dice antes de entrar) Darién me mando a llamarla para que baje a la fiesta

Serena: OK entonces ya vamos, voy a despertar a su hermana y bajamos con el

Joven: Hotaru está aquí????

Serena: si vinimos aquí porque se sentía mal por lo que se recostó un rato en aquella cama (dijo señalando donde estaba Hotaru)

Joven: "conrra tanta insistencia para que viniera por ella"

Serena: dijo algo joven??

Joven: no nada solo que si gusta yo la despierto

Serena: no lo creo correcto además supongo que ud ya tiene que volver a la fiesta, si gusta va yendo ud y nosotras lo alcanzamos allá

Joven: no es necesario además tengo ordenes directas de que la joven debe bajar conmigo

Serena: OK

El joven se acerco sigilosamente a la cama en donde Hotaru estaba durmiendo, cuando ya estaba al frente de ella dijo

Joven: pero que tenemos aquí… una joven dormida o al menos eso parece pero realmente lo estará??? Creo que lo tendré que comprobar

Diciendo esto se empezó a acercar más a la dama que estaba durmiendo en la cama hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los carnosos labios de la joven solo que cuando estaba a punto de besarla Serena lo impidió diciendo

Serena: joven que cree que está haciendo como se le ocurre intentar besar a la joven Hotaru no ve que eso es algo impropio y más con porque su deber es llevarla abajo y no besarla ya que eso sería algo que molestaría al hermano mayor de la señorita y sería algo que no aprobaría

Joven: disculpe señorita Serena pero eso es algo que en cierta manera no es de su incumbencia

Serena: claro que lo es porque yo soy su nana e institutriz

Joven: si pero a Darién no le molestaría además no hubiera podido llegara a besarla ya que como el monstruo durmiente no está dormido antes de besarla me hubiera intentado pegar una cachetada no es así Hotaru

Hotaru: "_huy_ _como lo detesto es la persona más detestable de todo el mundo como se atreve a llamarme así!!! Y ni crea que le pienso demostrar que tiene razón y que no estoy dormida como él asegura_"…

Serena: ve joven ella está dormida

Joven: si como no deme un momento y vera que no es así

Diciendo esto se empezó a acercar de manera peligrosa a Hotaru quedando a apenas un centímetro de robarle un beso pero esta no se movía para nada

Joven: "_Hotaru no piensas hacer nada para impedir que te bese??_"

Hotaru: "_no te atrevas a acercarte más porque te golpeo_"

Como Hotaru no hacía nada se acerco más a tal punto de casi cerrar por completo el espacio que les quedaba para besarse pero en eso sintió como lo empujaban tirándolo al piso pero antes de caer tomo las manos de la persona que lo empujo llevándose con él para el piso y esa persona como era de esperarse era Hotaru no estaba dormida y menos para que él se atreviera a besarla y a la hora de la caída quedo sobre el

Joven: vez como te dije Hotaru no estaba dormida, y no me iba dejar besarla aunque yo sé muy bien que eso es lo que más desea hacer solo que yo no le hago caso porque a mí me gustan las chicas lindas

Hotaru: yo querer besarte en tus sueños tal vez yo contigo no quiero nada de nada más bien eres tu el que siempre estas detrás mío y para tu información yo soy una de las chicas más lindas de mi edad

Joven: aja eso solo te lo crees tú además si no quieres nada de nada conmigo porque sigues sentada encima mío??

Dijo sonriendo pícaramente lo que hizo que Hotaru se pusiera nerviosa a la vez que se sonrojara y se levantara casi que dé un salto con lo cual los dos se pusieron de pie y el joven se empezara a reír

Joven: al parecer te pongo nerviosa jaja

Hotaru: huy sos imposible!!!!

Joven: aja y por eso siempre me persigues a donde quiera que vaya y como por ejemplo ahora que estaba súper cómoda encima de mí

Hotaru: porque no dejas de decir tonterías si eres tu el que no me deja en paz y si estaba encima de ti es tu culpa por intentar besarme

Joven: no me vengas a decir que tú no te lo estabas deseando, no deseadas que yo me acercara más y te besara, no me vas a decir que no deseas que yo sea el primero en probar tus labios??

Hotaru: huy sos insufrible porque mejor no te vas a buscar quien te quite las ganas!!!

Joven: porque no lo haces tú bien que lo quieres

Hotaru: ya estoy harta!!! Contigo no se puede hablar!! Y grábate esto bien en tu cabecita Sammy yo NUNCA voy a tener nada contigo primero muerta!!!

Sammy: aja si claro

Hotaru: huy no te soporto mejor me voy a donde mi hermano

Diciendo esto salió de la alcoba echando humo de lo molesta que estaba, después de ella salieron Serena y Sammy, ya a la entrada del salón les dieron unos antifaces los cuales se los pusieron y fueron a buscar a los demás


	12. Chapter 13

**Las partes que vengan ****subrayadas son lo que los personajes dicen entre dientes,**** lo que venga en **_**cursiva y entre comillas lo que los personajes están pensando, **_**y gracias por los reviews espero q les guste este capi y que manden muchos reviews**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Mientras buscaban a los demás Sammy y Serena intentaban alcanzar a Hotaru, la cual estaba que echaba humo de la cólera que tenía de todo lo que Sammy le dijo en el cuarto de huéspedes, cuando diviso a su hermano decidió detenerse y esperar a Serena y Sammy para decirles

Hotaru: Serena no le digas nada de lo que oíste a mi hermano eso es un problema entre este pervertido y yo, entendiste??

Serena: pero Hotaru

Hotaru: haz lo que te ordeno

Serena: OK

Hotaru: y tu Sammy ni pienses que esta humillación se quedara así esta yo me la cobro entendiste!!

Sammy: a si y como piensas que me la cobraras (dijo de la forma más engreída de tenia)

Lo que hizo que Hotaru ya no lo aguantara más y le pegara una fuerte cachetada volteándole la cara del golpe dejándolo ahí parado mientras ella se dirigía a donde esta Darién y los demás, después de un corto tiempo de que Sammy se quedo paralizado por la bofetada decidió seguirla y más porque eso no lo dejaría así por lo que intento alcanzarla y detenerla, mientras que Serena solo estaba viendo como se daban las cosas ya que no podía hacer nada más que seguirlos y ver que Hotaru no matara a Sammy o que ocurriera alguna desgracia, ya a un paso de todos Sammy logro alcanzar a Hotaru a la cual agarro bruscamente volteándola de un solo jalón para que quedara de frente a él, cuando ya estaban frente a frente él le robo un beso en los labios al cual Hotaru se intento resistir pero como veía que entre más se resistía a este Sammy la aprisionaba más con sus brazos y que ella no era tan fuerte para lograr liberarse de él tuvo que corresponder el beso para que este la soltara, cosa que no paso desapercibido por nadie más bien todos los que estaban en la fiesta lo vieron y empezaron a murmurar cosas al respecto y más por lo largo que fue este. Cuando se separaron del beso Hotaru estaba dispuesta a darle una cachetada a Sammy pero en el momento que levanto la mano para dársela Darién tomo su mano y la detuvo cosa que la sorprendió ya que ella esperaba que por tal sobrepaso hacia su persona Darién la defendería o al menos le permitiría darle el golpe que se merecía pero no fue así en vez de eso dijo

Darién: Diamante creo que es hora de que des la buena nueva ya que al parecer los tortolitos no pudieron esperar un par de horas más (esto lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad en la voz aunque la verdad estaba un toque molesto por lo que decían los invitados)

Diamante:_ Zafiro ve y busca la sortija de compromiso de mama sin que nadie se dé cuenta y tráela lo más pronto posible para arreglar esto, hoy se efectuara el compromiso._

Diamante: si me parece que es hora de hacerlo y sin más preámbulos queremos informales del compromiso de Sammy y Hotaru, ya sé que dirán pero este es el cumpleaños de Diamante y nadie me informo del compromiso de su hermanito y la menor de los miembro de la familia Chiba pero era una sorpresa que les teníamos preparados a todos

Hotaru: _hermano no me hagas esto no me obligues a casarme con él no me comprometas con el por favor yo quiero nada con el _(casi con lagrimas en los ojos)

Darién: _eso lo debiste a ver pensado antes de besarte con él en plena fiesta al frente de todos así que te aguantas y ni se te ocurra hacer berrinches_

Hotaru: _pero si fue Sammy quien me beso_

Darién: _no me importa ustedes se comprometerán hoy mismo_

Hotaru aunque no quería casarse ni comprometerse con Sammy tuvo que aceptarlo ya que vio que de ninguna manera iba a poder evitarlo cosa que la llenaba más de tristeza, en el caso de Sammy el estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo a sus hermanos del compromiso pero con solo haberlos visto a los ojos entendió que no tenía escapatoria por lo que se resigno, mientras esto pasaba con ellos Zafiro ya había llagado a la alcoba de sus difuntos padres y había tomado la sortija de compromiso de su madre para llevársela a Sammy y mientras todo esto pasaba Diamante seguía con pequeño discurso de cómo Sammy y Hotaru se conocieron se hicieron amigos se decidió su compromiso y más cosas para ganar el tiempo suficiente para que Zafiro llegara y disimuladamente le entregara el anillo de compromiso a su hermanito menor, cuando todo eso paso Zafiro dijo

Zafiro: bueno para mí es un gran honor anunciar que después del gran discurso impartido por mi hermano mayor sobre como a este punto nuestra familia y la familia Chiba se unirá mediante este matrimonio quiero darle paso a mi hermanito menor Sammy para que formalice a un más este compromiso

Sammy no sabía que decir ya que nunca se había visto en una situación parecida ni pensaba estarlo nunca y menos con Hotaru además de esto estaba sumamente nervioso, pero sabía que no podía salir de esta situación escapando, solo podía afrontarla por lo que respiro hondo y dijo

Sammy: Hotaru con el permiso de tu familia y la mía y aquí al frente de todas estas personas aceptarías estar comprometida conmigo para que dentro de unos años cuando ya seas mayor de edad nos casemos y formemos nuestra propia familia??

Hotaru estaba con un nudo en la garganta de pensar en que se tenía que comprometer con Sammy de hecho hasta opto por decir que no pero cuando volvió a ver a su hermano supo que esa no era un opción y que la única que tenía era poner la sonrisa más grande y alegre que tuviera y aceptar aunque no lo deseara, además de fingir que estaba bien cuando no era así ya que estaba templando medio mareada y a punto de perder la voz y de desmayarse de la impresión de estar en esa situación con la última persona en el mundo con la cual querría que le pasara eso pero con toda las fuerzas que tenía respondió

Hotaru: si acepto estar comprometida contigo y que en unos años cuando ya sea mayor de edad casarme contigo

Al oír eso Sammy prosiguió a colocarle en el dedo anular la hermosa sortija de compromiso la cual consistía en una esfera rellena de zafiros y alrededor de esta una fila de diamantes la cual rodeaba a la esfera además de ser de oro blanco mientras sostenía una sonrisa fingida al igual que Hotaru pero tan bien fingida era su sonrisa que nadie noto los ojos de tristeza de los dos uno por perder su libertad y otro por tener que casarse con una persona a la cual no quería o al menos eso era lo que ella decía pero aun así se tenían q casar y según sus pensamientos esa boda era por culpa de un estúpido beso cuando en realidad era otra cosa. Después de comprometerse por medio del anillo se tuvieron que besar de nuevo cuando Darién y Diamante se los indico cosa que no fue del gusto de ellos pero tuvieron que fingir que era un beso de amor. Para que después Diamante dijera la última palabra

Diamante: después de este bello compromiso entre mi familia y la familia Chiba los invito a continuar el baile claro está el primer baile sea para la nueva pareja

Al decir esto Sammy tomo la delicada mano de Hotaru y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile donde estoy empezaron a bailar con mucha gracia al compas de un vals, mientras ellos bailaban Serena salió a la terraza ya que con este acontecimiento no tenía nada que hacer ya que Darién le dijo que por esa noche ya no tenía nada más que hacer así que podía disfrutar de su tiempo libre en la fiesta, por lo que ella se sentó en la baranda de la terraza mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos y se acariciaba el vientre mientras observada la hermosa luna llena de esa cálida noche, en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un joven, el mismo joven que había llegado con Nicolás preguntando por ella

Caballero: que hace una ninfa tan hermosa aquí afuera y sumida en sus pensamientos en vez de lucir su insuperable belleza deleitando a todos los invitados de esta reunión con su presencia

Al oír esa voz Serena se quedo sin habla ya que no se espera ver en mucho tiempo a esa persona que tanto quería y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras sollozaba y el joven la abrazaba

Caballero: ya mi niña querida deja de llorar – mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Serena: Haruka prima que bueno que viniste que estás conmigo, y más en estos momentos porque, porque – lloraba amargamente

Haruka: ya prima deja de llorar me partes el alma además ese imbécil de Seiya no vale la pena ya no pienses en el, recuerda q tienes q ser fuerte por ese pequeño ser q esta en tu interior – digo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

Serena lo mira sorprendida – sabes sobre mi embarazo pero como es eso posible a menos q – en eso mira a Kiara que venía con Diamante a buscarla – Kiara!!!!

Kiara al oír su nombre, quien lo dice y acompañada de quien se esconde detrás de Diamante – Haruka sos una sapa!!!!

Decía mientras corría por toda la terraza siendo perseguida por Serena la cual le decía que la mataría si la atrapaba mientras Haruka y Diamante solo se podían reír de lo infantiles que se veían hasta que decidieron intervenir en esa persecución

Haruka: Serena creo que matar a Kiara tendrá que esperar por un poco tiempo ya que ella tiene q venir conmigo un momento a presentarme a su jefa – decía mientras la agarraba del brazo y se la llevaba del lugar

Kiara: gracias Haru!!!! – decía en susurro

Serena: pero…

Diamante: pero nada mi diosa lunar tú te quedaras conmigo

Serena: ummm está bien pero Kiara me las va a pagar

Diamante: y por que???? si se puede saber

Serena ríe nerviosamente mientras le contesta – por nada importante cosas de chicas

Diamante no queda muy convencido por la respuesta de Serena pero decide que lo mejor es no preguntarle nada más y cambiar la conversación por lo que decide proponerle que saliera con él un día a un muy interesante evento al cual ella acepto la propuesta de que salieran junto ya que ella también pensaba ir a dicho evento y que fueran juntos no le molestaba solo que desde el principio le dijo a Diamante que ella no quería tener citas ni cosas amorosas con nadie por el momento pero si iban como amigos estaría bien para ella además que fueran con sus amigos al evento cosa q Diamante tuvo q aceptar.

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre la "cita" dentro de la mansión Setsuna se encontró con un joven que no veía desde hace ya varios años y al cual consideraba un buen amigo suyo

Chico: hola Setsuna como estas hace tanto que no te veía

Setsuna lo volvió a ver con cara de sorpresa: Mathias?? Mathias Anderson eres tú??

Mathias: si soy yo si no quien más

Setsuna lo abraza: hace tanto tiempo que no te veía pero como me reconociste con este antifaz??

Mathias correspondió el abrazo mientras le contestaba: cómo no voy a reconocer a mi mejor amiga además no todas las chicas tienen el cabello negro verdoso además de usarlo largo – se separa de ella y le dice – además luces fabulosa

Decía mientras la veía ya que ella estaba usando un vestido negro straplee con el escote en forma de corazón no muy pronunciado en cual tenía un borde de pedrería plateada el cual bajaba diagonalmente debajo del busto derecho el cual seguía por su espalda siguiendo por cadera izquierda hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla donde la pedrería empezaba a disiparse ya que se tenía una abertura en esa pierna, además de poseer una pequeña cola la cual tenía unas pocas piedras, el vestido lo acompaño de unas sandalias altas negras, unos aretes largos de diamantes y el cabello suelto.

Setsuna ante tal alago se sonrojo: gracias por el alago Mathi además tu tampoco luces tan mal y eso que yo no diseñe tu traje

Mathias: gracias por el alago pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida

Setsuna: muy bien gracias a dios mis diseños tienen mucho éxito…

Y de esta manera siguieron hablando por largo rato mientras que en otra parte del salón Haruka se acerco a una joven que estaba observando tristemente a todos divertirse mientras que ella estaba sola ya que su pareja tuvo que ir a arreglar un pequeño problemita con una joven pareja de prometidos en especial porque la prometida era su hermanita menor y el prometido el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Haruka: buenas noches bella dama

Michiru: buenas noches

Haruka: que hace una hermosa sirena tan sola y triste en tan elegante fiesta no me diga que su pareja la dejo sola

Michiru: muchas gracias por el alago

Haruka: no tiene nada que agradecer yo solo digo la verdad

Dice viéndola de arriba abajo ya que Michiru realmente lucia hermosa con su vestuario ya que usaba un vestido straplee con escote de corazón poco pronunciado el cual estaba cubierto de diamantes en toda la región del pecho además de que la parte superior del vestido era estilo corsé que terminaba en la cadera donde también estaba cubierto de diamantes, luego seguía la falda que era en corte de princesa formado de tres capas la primera era de la misma tela del corsé la cual llegaba hasta el suelo, la segunda era de una seda transparente en tono blanco el cual tenía unos detalles bordados en blanco y también llegaba hasta el suelo y la tercer capa del vestido también poseía la misma tela del corsé con la excepción que esta estaba recogida con un broche de diamantes del lado izquierdo por lo cual daba el efecto de que venía en pico diagonal hasta llegar a la rodilla. Además de esto ella acompañaba el vestido con unos aretes largos sencillos, unas zapatillas altas de cristal, un collar de perlas y su cabello lo lucia lacio y suelto.

Michiru por el comentario del joven se sonrojo y lo único que atino a hacer fue preguntarle a Haruka su nombre a lo cual Haruka respondió que no podía decírselo hasta la media noche y que se quitaran la máscara ya que estaban en una fiesta de disfraces, pero aun así ellos continuaron hablando por un largo tiempo, hasta que el grupo que estaba tocando puso una canción por la cual casi todos los invitados ingresaron a la pista a bailar entre ellos Serena y Diamante a petición de Diamante, Zafiro y su novia Molly, Rai y Nicolás, Setsuna y Mathias, por supuesto la nueva pareja de prometidos del momento Hotaru y Sammy, los recién conocidos pero desconocidos de nombre Haruka y Michiru, quedando solos Darién y Kiara pero Darién estaba muy ocupado cuidando a su hermana y cuñado del que dirán que para nada pensaba en bailar ni en nada de eso mientras que Kiara solo veía a todos ir a la pista de baile cosa que no le molestaba ya que hace mucho había dejado de creer en los hombres y en el amor además de que no le importaba que la sacaran o no a bailar ya que ningún chico le interesaba porque ella no deseaba pensar en nadie para no volver a sufrir como una vez lo hizo por un hombre que dijo amarla y luego le fallo y por el cual ella derramo muchas lagrimas pero en ese momento ella no quería pensar en él ni en nada de eso y solo tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios ya que desde donde estaba había podido ver a sus tres primas dirigirse a la pista de baile lo cual le agradaba mucho ya que a ella la hacía feliz verlas a ellas felices aun cuando ella no lo era realmente y todo por una traición que sucedió ya hace muchos años y la cual apenas ha llegado a superar y con estos pensamientos ella se dirigió al balcón donde se subió al barandal y se recostó sobre una viga para poder ver la bella y radiante luna llena y a la vez poder ver a sus queridas primas divertirse con sus parejas, tanto que no se percato que tenía compañía

**Todo el tiempo que paso**

**tanta historia que hay entre tú y yo**

**es como una enternidad porque no pasa nada**

**aquí en mi corazón**

**y cuando creo que ya estoy mejor**

**que todo vuelve a la normalidad**

Que hace aquí tan sola una bella mujer como usted señorita?? – le dijo un caballero pero al decir esto sorprendió a Kiara ya q se suponía que estaba sola y por el susto casi se cae de espaldas del barandal de no ser porque el caballero la agarro rápido del brazo atrayéndola a él haciendo q Kiara en vez de irse de espaldas o más bien de lado cayera sobre el caballero, cosa que provoco que se sonrojara por el incidente y se levantara rápido al igual que el caballero el cual se disculpo por asustarla

Disculpe si la asuste señorita, pero se encuentra bien?? – dijo un poco apenado por el incidente

Pasándosele un poco el susto a Kiara esta respondió – si estoy bien joven pero no debería sorprender a si a una dama y más si esta se encuentra sentada en el barandal del balcón y no le está prestando atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor, ya que podría ser peligroso

Me disculpo por eso bella dama, pero que hace una diosa como usted tan sola en este balcón en vez de estar bailando como las demás?? – decía mientras veía como lucia Kiara, la cual estaba usando un vestido de estilo chino en tono negro con algunas figuras abstractas en tono rosa, el vestido era hecho de una seda un tanto brillosa además de ser una vestido de mangas cortas, cuello chino y una abertura en ambos lados del vestido, estas aberturas empezaban en la parte superior del muslo y llegaba a los tobillos. Este vestido lo acompaño de unas sandalias altas transparentes y el cabello recogido en dos moños los cuales sujeto con unos lindos palillos.

A lo que Kiara respondió – gracias por el alago joven pero no estoy bailando porque no tengo pareja en estos momentos además no necesito estar en la pista de baile para divertirme ya que aunque no esté bailando ver a mis amigas bailar me hace infinitamente feliz

El caballero se quedo pensando en esta respuesta un instante, viniéndosele a la mente una peli cobriza que conoció hace muchos años pero ignorando el recuerdo de esa mujer, y al oír que empezaba una nueva canción dijo – hermosa hechicera me acompañaría a la pista de baile???

**te apareces frente a mí**

**y yo se que no es más que una casualidad**

**como me iba a imaginar**

**que solo verte me pondo a temblar**

**y me dí cuenta que**

**yo nunca me cure**

Al oír estas palabras Kiara sintió que algo en ella se rompió y como no si así la llamaba Neji por lo que que con mucho pesar en la voz respondió – joven porque me dijo hechicera?? Sabe yo odio ese sobrenombre por lo que le pido que por favor jama me vuelva a llamar así

El caballero no sabía que responder porque ni él mismo sabia porque la había llamado de esta forma, con ese sobrenombre que hace mucho no usaba con nadie y que casi ni recordaba – discúlpeme si la ofendí al llamarla así y la verdad no sé porque la llama de tal forma si solo a una persona en mi pasado llame así una persona que ya no tiene importancia

Con esta respuesta lo único que pudo hacer Kiara fue buscar coincidencias con el hombre que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, y le produjo las heridas más profundas y graves que se puedan tener, mientras lo hacía pudo notar que en muchas cosas para no decir que en todas se parecía a Neji, por lo que acerco una mano a su rostro con la intención de quitarle las mascara pero él la detuvo tomando su mano y diciendo – disculpe señorita pero se supone que la máscara no no la podemos quitar si no hasta la media noche y aun falta algo de tiempo, yo también tengo curiosidad de conocer su rostro el cual estoy seguro que es muy bello como toda usted hermosísima señorita que no fuera porque la vengo conociendo podría decir que me ha flechado, con su belleza

**Duele en el alma**

**que tu me olvides**

**si ya no hay nada**

**del amor que tu sintiste**

**duele en el alma**

**cuando me miras**

**ver en tus ojos**

**ver que ya no estoy**

**más en tu vida**

**duele en el alma**

Joven que cosas dice apenas me conoce para decir esas cosas, de seguro le dice lo mismo a todas las chicas q conoce o me equivoco – respondió Kiara un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa

Hermosa me ofendes con esas palabras yo no le digo esto a toda mujer hermosa que veo solo a las que de verdad me interesan como es su caso, ya que toda usted me gusta, su voz, su cabello, su mirada, su tersa piel, toda usted me interesa – dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Kiara con la intención de besarla por lo que Kiara se corrió hacia atrás esquivándolo aunque se topo con una biga que le impidió alejarse más de él además que quedar prisionera de él por un brazo que le tapaba el paso mientras el otro sujetaba su barbilla para así poder besarla

Joven creo que esto no está bien usted no me conoce ni yo a usted, además yo no creo en el amor desde ya hace muchos años y quien me dice que usted no tiene novia o esposa y solo quiere pasar el rato conmigo – dice mientras intenta escaparse de los brazos del caballero

**Se que no te supe ver**

**como quisiera no retroseder**

**ya te había dejado atrás**

**pero mi herida nunca se llego a cerrar**

**ya no quiero esperar**

**ni pasar por esto una ves mas**

**yo tengo que poder**

**arrancarte de mí esta vez**

No tengo novia ni esposa, si he salido con muchas chicas pero no para tanto, además mi última novia la termine hace un par de meses por diferencias de opiniones, pero eso ya no importa, y contigo no quiero pasar solo el rato preciosa, para eso hay más chicas pero ahorita no tengo interés en eso y para demostrártelo te doy esta cadena a la cual aprecio mucho por ser una herencia familiar junto el anillo que está en ella – al decir esto se desabrocha un collar con un anillo muy hermoso de plata con la inscripción "για γλυκό αγάπη μου μάγισσα σας" que en español significa "para mi dulce amor de tu hechicera" lo cual Kiara leyó mientras recordaba un anillo igual con esa inscripción que ella alguna vez regalo al amor de su vida después de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma

Pero joven este anillo no se lo dio alguien importante que lo amaba mucho como para que ud me lo regale a mí – pregunto Kiara, y al ver la cara de duda de Neji ella continuo – lo pregunto por la inscripción en el anillo ya que aquí dice para mi mi dulce amor de tu hechicera – concluyo tristemente

**Duele en el alma**

**que tu me olvides**

**si ya no hay nada**

**del amor que tu sintiste**

**duele en el alma**

**cuando me miras**

**ver en tus ojos**

**ver que ya no estoy**

**más en tu vida**

**duele en el alma**

**hoooooo!!**

Mi bella dama no se fije en lo que dice en él, la verdad es que no me interesa solo que este anillo luce muy bien con la cadena de no ser por eso ya lo hubiera desechado, ya que no es nada importante al igual que la persona que me lo dio la única que me importa ahora eres tu bella muñequita – decía mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella y la besaba sin previo aviso por lo que ella no pudo reaccionar para evitar el beso, pero lo hizo fue no correspondérselo por los recuerdos que azotaron su mente, por lo que se separo del joven al tiempo que le quitaba la máscara al joven notando que no estaba equivocada con sus suposiciones lo que produjo que entrara en un estado de shock

Ne…Ne…Neji – fue lo único que logro pronunciar Kiara mientras de sus hermosos Rubíes salían lagrimas y sentía que sus piernas no podían soportar su propio peso haciendo que casi cayera de no ser que Neji la atrapo en sus brazos cosa que no acepto por lo que se aparto bruscamente de él mientras le decía alterada mente – no me toques no te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima otra vez Neji si no sabrás de lo que soy capaz de hacer – al terminar de decir esto tuvo la intención de irse pero Neji tomo su brazo por que ella lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que lo tiro al suelo no sin antes que él sin culpa le tirara la máscara lo que hizo que la reconociera y solo pudiera pronunciar

**Duele en el alma**

**que tu me olvides**

**si ya no hay nada**

**del amor que tu sintiste**

**duele en el alma**

**cuando me miras**

**ver en tus ojos**

**ver que ya no estoy**

**más en tu vida**

**duele en el alma**

Kiara – cosa que dijo muy tarde ya que ella ya había salido corriendo para adentro no sin antes tirarle en la cara el anillo y la cadena dejándolo completamente anonadado pero no tanto como ella que corrió hasta donde estaba Haruka suplicándole casi de rodillas y con lagrimas en los ojos que se fueran de ese lugar cosa que Haruka acepto de inmediato ya que no podía verla así pero antes de irse le pregunto que paso que quien la lastimo para destrozarle el rostro por hacer que una de sus ninfas estuviera en ese estado pero ella no le respondió ya que aunque estaba en shock por haber tenido que verlo después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que paso por lo que al final de la impresión hasta el habla perdió, por lo que más rápido Haruka busco a los chicos y se despidió yéndose con sus primas a la mansión de Nicolás estando tan preocupado por el estado en q se encontraba Kiara que ni siquiera pudo saber el nombre de la chica con la que bailo, pero después de este triste acontecimiento la fiesta prosiguió sin ningún contratiempo hasta la hora de que se quitaron las mascaras y q Zafiro la ayudo a evitar tal situación para que no la descubrieran cosa que también beneficio a Hotaru la que fingió un desmayo por su enfermedad, por lo que se fueron antes de quitarse la máscara frente a todos.


	13. Chapter 14

**Las partes que vengan ****subrayadas son lo que los personajes dicen entre dientes,**** lo que venga en **_**cursiva y entre comillas lo que los personajes están pensando, **_**y gracias por los reviews espero q les guste este capi y que manden muchos reviews Además tengo que hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi hermanita Cyra, Cyra gracias por ayudarme con mi fic sos un sol TQMMMM** ________________________________________________________________________________________ Capitulo 14

A la semana siguiente de la fiesta Kiara todavía no se reponía de haber visto a Neji por lo que ni siquiera fue a trabajar en toda las semana ya que tampoco salía de su alcoba y a costos comía ya que lo único que hacía era llorar todo el día mientras a su mente venían tantos recuerdos de cuando ella y Neji salían, tanto era su depresión que ya Serena, Rai, Haruka y los demás ya estaban preocupados por ella ya que no sabían lo que pasaba ella no les quiso decir nada solo lloraba por lo que los chicos decidieron que lo mejor para animarla era ver si convencían para ir a la carrera automovilística de Haruka que se efectuaría en ese día en un autódromo de renombre

Se puede???? – pregunto Serena mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Kiara pero no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que Rai prosiguió a pregunta – Kiara estas bien?? – pero tampoco recibió respuesta por lo que Haruka les dijo que lo mejor era entrar por lo que con sumo cuidado las tres ingresaron a la habitación donde Kiara yacía en su cama con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar en esa semana y ya sin más lagrimas que pudieran brotar de sus hermosos pero maltratados rubíes

Kiara estas bien – pregunto Haruka mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama de Kiara – sabes hoy tengo una carrera no quieres ir a echarme porras

… - Kiara no respondió nada primero porque ya a estas alturas tampoco tenía voz, solo las volvió a ver como vayan ustedes yo me quedo aquí no tengo ánimos de salir

Vamos Kiara te hará bien salir un rato además no vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir a ver correr a tu prima favorita – decía Haruka – te propongo algo esta carrera te la dedicare a ti, anda di que si y ven a apoyarme

… - nuevamente Kiara no dijo nada de nada

Kiara así como tú no me dejaste morirme cuando paso lo que paso con Seiya yo tampoco te dejare a ti, además si no te deje cuando… cuando tú ya sabes cuando menos ahora – decía Serena pero como tampoco respondió Rai se canso

Ya me canse que no digas nada y te quedes en esta cama dejándote morir no se que paso en la fiesta pero ya me canse de tu actitud – luego volvió a ver a las chicas – chicas ayúdenme?? – decía mientras tomaba a Kiara una mano por lo que las demás entendieron a que se refería y porque al entrar al cuarto de Kiara lo primero que hizo fue entrar al baño, por lo mismo ellas también la tomaron Serena de la otra mano y Haruka de las piernas haciendo que Kiara medio reaccionara

Que están haciendo suéltenme que pretenden hacer ya déjenme – decía con la voz débil mientras las chicas la llevaban al baño donde llegaron a la tina de baño la cual estaba llena de agua la cual se estaba desbordando – no se atrevan!!!!

Lo sentimos mucho Kiara – decían las tres mientras la introducían al agua helada del la bañera

Están dementes ustedes que me quieren matar esta agua esta helada – se quejo Kiara súper enojada mientras salía de la bañera templando del frio y se ponía por encima un paño

No no estamos locas pero era la única forma de hacerte entrar en razón antes de que hagas una estupidez como la ultima vez, y sabes todos estamos muy preocupados por ti – dijo con tono autoritario y enfadado Rai – Kiara tienes 30 minutos para estar lista o si no entrare y te llevare a rastras a esa carrera aunque sea en paño y tu sabes que si lo hago – sentencio antes de salir del cuarto de baño y la recamara seguida por Haruka

Kiara no se que paso pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, te aconsejo que mejor te alistes pronto tu sabes cómo es Rai – dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa

Gracias Serena – dijo Kiara con una débil voz – Serena me puedes hacer un favor mientras me doy un baño con agua caliente puedes buscarme en el armario un lindo traje para usar hoy

Claro que si ya te lo busco – dijo Serena para después verse al espejo y continuar – como el que ando yo pero no tan rosado y más gótico verdad??? – dijo a lo que Kiara respondió afirmativamente por lo que salió del cuarto de baño y se fue para el armario de Kiara a buscarle la ropa a usar escogiéndole un conjunto que consistía en una blusa estilo corsé negra, una minifalda negra un poco abombada por la tela de relleno que poseía por debajo además de tener varias rosas tanto negras y azules adornándola, el conjuntos también tenía unas medias de rayas negras con azul que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas converse negras de estilo zapatillas de muñeca y en las manos unos guantes calados negros y cortos, después de acomodarle en una silla la ropa junto la lencería que Kiara usaría, se puso a tenderle la cama mientras esta salía del cuarto de baño ya que ese conjunto no se lo podía poner sola, por cierto para lo que se preguntan Serena usaba una blusa de tirantes blanca, con un bolero rosado, una minifalda de paletones rosada del mismo material que el bolero, una medias blancas que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y tenían un lacito rosado de adorno, además de llevar puesto unas zapatillas rosada y una boina rosada del mismo material que el bolero y la enagua solo que todavía no se la había puesto porque ni siquiera se había peinado ya que quería hacerse al nuevo pero no sabía que.

Luego de un rato Kiara entro a la habitación y Serena la ayudo a ponerse lo que le había escogido de vestuario el cual le encanto a Cyra para después ayudarla a peinarse haciendo un peinado alocado – gracias Serena

Que????

Si gracias por siempre estar conmigo cuando estoy mal gracias por apoyarme y siempre estar para mí – dijo con una tímida sonrisa

No tienes nada que agradecer tu eres mi prima y siempre estaré para ti nunca lo olvides – dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa, para tomar el cepillo y empezar a peinarse

Si quieres te lo corto un poco – decía Kiara mirándola por el espejo a lo que Serena respondió afirmativamente por lo que cambiaron de lugares – te lo corto por la cintura – pregunto tiernamente Kiara a lo que Serena volvió a decir que si por lo que empezó a cortarle el cabello a Serena con sumo cuidado – sabes tu bebe va a tener la mejor madre del mundo – dijo con un dejo de tristeza

Tu sabes que tu también hubieras sido una excelente madre, no es tu culpa lo que paso en Paris deja de culparte por eso – dijo al comprender a que iba ese comentario, además de regalarle una dulce mirada – tu sabes que no cuidare sola a los bebes ustedes me ayudaran claro esta si eso quieren

Tu sabes que cuentas conmigo por supuesto que te ayudare con los bebes, dijo terminando de cortarle el cabello a la rubia – vi a Neji en la fiesta de Diamante – dijo con amargura

Como que viste a Neji – se volvió la rubia horrorizada por la confesión que le había comunicado su prima se puso de pie y la abrazo – ya entiendo porque estuviste tan triste, no te preocupes no dejaremos que ese se acerque de nuevo a ti – dijo con rencor en la voz mientras Kiara derramaba un par de lagrimas, en eso entraron Rai y Haruka

Que está pasando aquí???? – pregunto Haruka

A lo que Kiara respondió – nada solo le estaba cortando el cabello a Serena por eso nos retrasamos – dijo mientras le daba una mirada a Serena de que no dijera nada lo que Serena entendió a la perfección

Si perdón es que quería un cambio – decía Serena poniéndose la boina a lo que Haruka y Rai les cayó una gotita al estilo anime

Hay Serenita nunca cambias – decía pero aun así quería saber porque Kiara la tenía abrazada y estaba llorando lo que Serena de inmediato capto

Chicas creo que ya se está haciendo tarde debemos irnos – dijo jalando a Kiara para la salida

Después de un rato llegaron al autódromo donde Haruka se separo de las chicas para irse a alistar para la competencia, en ese tiempo las chicas empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron Michiru, Setsuna, Diamante, Zafiro, Molly, Hotaru y Sammy para ver la carrera, los dos últimos porque les gustaba las carreras demasiado además que era un forma de despejarse un rato en el caso de Hotaru de la depresión que tenía por la decisión de su hermano ya que realmente la desaprobaba pero no podía hacer nada aunque estaba sumamente triste por ese odioso compromiso con la persona que más detestaba en el mundo, pero no le quedaba de otra demás había salido porque su hermano se lo exigió para aparentar que eran una pareja sumamente feliz y enamorada, pero bueno siguiendo los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que la carrera empezó en la cual Diamante paso muy cerca y atento con Serena lo que no paso desapercibido por los demás los cuales le mandaban indirectas a Serena las cuales no entendía pero Diamante si y les seguía la corriente, hasta que la carrera finalizo y como ha de suponerse nuestras quería Haruka gano por lo que todos los chicos fueron a felicitarla en especial Kiara, Serena y Rai junto a sus acompañantes

Haruka estuviste fabulosa!!!! – Decía toda emocionada Kiara – fuiste la mejor la más rápida felicidades por tu triunfo!!!!

Gracias mi bella ninfa pero este premio es para ti lo gane para ti primita fuiste mi inspiración para ganar – dije dándole el trofeo

Gracias – dijo tímidamente Kiara recibiendo el premio

Felicidades – decían las demás chicas

Chicas ya basta de tanto alago me harán sonrojar – decía Haruka mientras notaba la presencia de cierta chica de cabello agua marina que llamo su atención en el baile de la casa de Diamante por lo que se acerco a ella – hola hermosa sirena al parecer nos vemos de nuevo – dijo coquetamente

Si eso parece al igual que eres el ganador o debo decir… - es interrumpido por Diamante

Ganadora de la carrera – cuando dijo eso todas se quedaron con una cara de cómo sabe eso

Si eso iba a decir – dijo un poco molesta Michiru por la interrupción – felicidades yo soy Michiru Kaio – dijo dándole la mano con una pequeña reverencia

Haruka Tenou mucho gusto – dijo Haruka besándole la mano y correspondiéndole la reverencia para después voltear a ver a Diamante – es de mala educación interrumpir a una dama – dijo seriamente para después acercarse a él y darle un abrazo lo que dejo a las chicas perplejas

Haruka desde cuando te gustan los hombres!!!! – gritaron a coro Serena, Kiara y Rai

Al oír esas palabras de las chicas Haruka se empezó a reír – chicas Diamante solo es un buen amigo que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo – decía aun riendo

Como es eso explícate – dijeron las chicas

Bueno yo empezare conocí a Haruka en Japón en unas carreras en un principios éramos enemigos y yo no conocía su secreto, corríamos en toda clase de carreras, legales o ilegales en lo que fuera siempre compitiendo por cual era el mejor corredor, bueno antes no era como soy ahora pero si me encantaba la adrenalina de las carreras por eso siempre competía con Haruka la cual casi siempre estaba bien acompañada de su club de admiradoras las chicas más hermosas vistas jamás bueno a excepción de usted – comentaba Diamante a lo que las chicas tomaron la palabra

Gracias Diamante ya sabemos que somos unas bellezas – decían arrogantemente el trío de chicas Luna – nosotras éramos el club de fans de Haruka

Pero si es así porque no las reconocí??? – pregunto curioso Diamante

Usábamos pelucas e identidades falsas para no tener problemas – dijo Rai

Bueno mejor sigamos con la historia – dijo Sammy interesado en esa historia de su hermano cuando era un chico malo – como es que si eran enemigos se hicieron al final tan amigos y como es que yo nunca me entere de esa vida tuya hermano????

Bueno lo de no saber nada de esta vida fue que en una de las carreras tuve un accidente y quede muy mal herido Haruka me salvo la vida y me llevo a un hospital y por ser una carrera ilegal me encubrió para que no nos arrestaran por eso por eso nos hicimos tan grandes amigos y yo deje de correr hasta una última carrera legal que corrí con Haruka pero eso no es tan importante – concluyo con un leve sonrojo

Pero Diamante aun me quedo una dudo como usted sabe o descubrió que Haruka es mujer – pregunto inocentemente Hotaru lo que provoco un sonrojo un poco más fuerte

Esa es una buena pregunta porque desde que nos fuimos de Inglaterra y empezamos a vivir en Japón Haruka dejo de usar ropa de mujer al no tener que mostrar tanto recato como las nietas de Zeus y Hera Luna – dijo inconscientemente Serena lo que ayudo a Diamante a intentar huir de la pregunta de las chicas

Entonces si son parte de la familia Luna, las herederas universales de la fortuna de Zeus y Hera Luna – dijo Diamante intentando cambiar de tema lo que hizo que todos menos Zafiro se sorprendieran con tal revelación

Serena!!!! – dijeron molestas y con ganas de matar a Serena, Rai y Kiara por lo que Serena se escondió detrás de Haruka

Diamante no cambies el tema si somos las nietas de Zeus y Hera Luna y que importa luego hablamos de eso ahora terminemos el tema con el que estábamos – dijo mirando a Diamante con una seria mirada – bueno chicas todo empezó en una carrera la ultima en la que vi a Diamante era una carrera legal que se dio en América donde competimos por última vez el ya que había dicho que sería su última carrera, la carrera fue como todas las demás a excepción que en esta éramos amigos pero seguíamos compitiendo como en los viejos, al final yo gane y me dieron mi trofeo para después esperar que todos se cambiaran para que me quedara para mi sola los vestidores ya que nadie conocía mi secreto en eso…

-----------*Recuerdo*----------

Todos ya se habían ido dejando los vestidores vacíos, aproveché y me metí en uno de los cubículos para tomar un baño.

El vestidor de los competidores era bastante amplio, las paredes eran de color celeste con blanco. Hacia la derecha se encontraban los casilleros pintados de un azul marino, frente a éstos había un par de bancas y las duchas estaban a unos diez metros de distancia de ellas, eran alrededor de quince y cada una poseía un divisor pero no tenían cortinas que les diera más privacidad.

Estaba en el proceso de lavarme el cabello cuando creí escuchar un ruido, me quede atento tratando de oír algo pero todo se encontraba en silencio, así es que seguí con el resto de mi cuerpo esparciendo el jabón y luego enjuagándome con el agua caliente. Al terminar de ducharme cerré la llave del agua y me dispuse a salir por una toalla para secarme.

Ya fuera del cubículo me quite unos cabellos del rostro que me impedían la visión, fue entonces que me percaté que tenía compañía.

- ¡¿Diamante?! - pregunté con sorpresa por su presencia allí. Se suponía que nos veríamos en la salida del autódromo para irnos. _-¿Qué haces aquí?-pensé._

Mi amigo se encontraba de pie entre el armario de las toallas y los casilleros. Su rostro se veía pálido, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y su boca tenía un rictus de sorpresa, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No íbamos a vernos en la salida como quedamos? -pregunté

- H-H-Ha-r ru rru k-ka t-tu t-tú - tartamudeaba tropezando con las palabras sin acabar la frase.

-----------*interrupción del Recuerdo*----------

- Ja jaja- se reían Serena, Kiara y Zafiro-

- ¡La cara de mi hermano debió ser digna de fotografiarse!-se carcajeaba Zafiro.

- Si debió ser un espectáculo digno de verse – sonreía discretamente Michiru.

- ¡Mi hermano! ¡Y ahora tú también Michiru! – Exclamó Diamante afligido con las mejillas sonrosadas - ¡No es gracioso! El susto que me llevé fue muy grande.

- La verdad es que tu cara era todo un poema, si la situación hubiera sido otra te habría tomado una foto sin duda – reía Haruka con malicia.

- Uff- bufó el peliblanco fastidiado con las mejillas aún más rojas y cruzando los brazos en un gesto infantil.

- Me imagino como debió ser tu reacción al enterarte de esa forma que Haruka es mujer- dijo Setsuna con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya dejémosle en paz, y déjenme continuar con el relato, nada de interrumpirme de nuevo o no sigo – habló la pelirrubia- ¿En que me quedé? ¡Ah sí!

-----------*continuación del Recuerdo*----------

H- H Ha- ha- rru- ru- k ka t-tú er-er – tartamudeaba Diamante sin lograr articular bien la frase.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y se resbalo con un trozo de jabón que alguien había dejado olvidado, se dio un fuerte golpe contra el armario de las toallas, cayó sentado trayéndose consigo algunos paños que terminaron encima de él, además también le cayó una cubeta en la cabeza con implementos de limpieza.

No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas al contemplar el cuadro frente a mí, tanto que me doble por la risa.

Me acerqué aún riéndome de mi mejor amigo.

Vaya, vaya – ahogando mi risa - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – se lo decía mientras extendí mi mano y así le quité la cubeta y los paños de su cabeza.

Él tenía el rostro cabizbajo y oculto por sus cabellos.

Diam, ¿estás bien? – pregunté preocupado pensando que quizás el golpe le había hecho más daño del que creía.

H- H Ha- ha- rru- ru- k ka p-po-pod-

¿Sí? ¿qué necesitas Diam? – dije aun más preocupado por su estado.

P-Po-pod-drías p-por-r el el a- a-m-m-mor de de Dios ¡ponerte algo encima! – gritó lo último alterado y completamente rojo y me arrojó una toalla que tenía en su mano.

Fue cuando finalmente caí en la cuenta que todavía me encontraba desnudo chorreando agua, tomé el paño y me envolví con él.

Sal y espérame fuera –le dije imperativamente- él ni siquiera se lo pensó y salió de prisa torpemente casi tropezándose otra vez.

Cuando estuve vestido salí y encontré al peliblanco apoyado en la pared con la vista perdida en alguna parte.

- Ya estoy – dije para hacerme notar.

- Ummm – fue lo respondió sin mirarme.

- ¿Diam? –

- ¿Porqué no me lo contaste? –

- Decirte ¿qué? –

- ¡Qué eres mujer! – replicó furioso.

- ¡Ah, eso! – dije mientras hacía un gesto indiferente.

- ¡Te parece poco! ¿Cómo puedes haberme ocultado algo tan importante? ¡Se supone qué somos amigos! ¿Es que no cuenta a caso?

- … -

- ¡¿Sabes lo que es enterarte que tu mejor amigo, que se suponía hombre, resultará mujer?!

- Lo lamento Diamante yo… -

- ¿Es qué no confías en mi? – su rostro mostraba tristeza, dolor, confusión.

- No es eso, sabes que mi familia ignora sobre mi participación en las carreras de autos y motocicletas, ninguno aprobaría lo que hago lo verían como indigno. Por eso uso un nombre falso y me hice pasar por hombre. Pero no solo es por eso, sé que es probable que mi padre sepa algo pero finge demencia, el problema real radica en mi abuela materna ella es la cabeza de la familia Luna, si se entera de seguro me mata o incluso me deshereda.

- ¡¿Eres parte de la familia Luna?! –

- Así es. Si no te dije nada sobre mi verdadero género es porqué no podía permitir que alguien pudiese reconocerme. Soy un Tenou pero también un Luna. Si llega a oídos de Hera Luna que soy corredor de autos y que me dedico más a mi sueño que a los negocios familiares o ser una dama de sociedad, será una hecatombe. ¿Entiendes? Yo confío en ti tanto como para poner mi vida en tus manos, pero mi situación es delicada.

- Nunca me lo imaginé Haru, debe ser realmente difícil para ti y yo también siento lo mismo yo no dudaría en arriesgar mi vida por ti.

Comenzamos a caminar con rumbo a la salida en completo silencio y muy pensativos.

Me paré repentinamente y me volví hacia mi peliblanco amigo.

- Se olvidaba – y sin más palabras le aseste un puñetazo en el rostro.

- ¡Pero que demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué me golpeas? –

- Eso es por ver mi perfecto cuerpo desnudo, sin ningún pudor ¡pervertido! –

- Pe-pe-ro fue un accidente. No lo hice apropósito -

- Pudiste cubrirte los ojos – le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

- No se me ocurrió en ese momento estaba paralizado por la sorpresa- decía apenado- Además no todos los días te enteras que tu **mejor amigo** es una chica y no un chico – replico con sarcasmo.

- Ya, ya de todos modos te lo merecías, por cierto ¿Qué hacías allí? Se suponía que nos veríamos en la salida –

- ¡Es verdad! Fui a verte porque me encontré con Blake –

- ¿Con Blake? ¿Qué quería? –

- Me dijo sobre una competencia que será en unos días –

- No creo poder competir –

- Akatsuya estará ahí y nos lanzo un reto –

- Ese bastardo… ¡Cómo se atreve!- gruñí enfurecido- ¡Ya me las cobraré!-

- Olvidémosle un rato y vamos a celebrar tu victoria-

-Si, ¡vamos!- respondí alegre mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento- Tú pagas.

-¿¡Eh!?-

-----------*Fin del Recuerdo*----------

- Fue así que Diamante se enteró de mi pequeño secreto- decía Haruka con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban muertos de la risa imaginándose a Diamante cuando se vio a Haruka desnudo y el rostro que tenía en ese momento.

-Ey Haru, ¿Quiénes son Blake y Akatsuya?- preguntó Kiara algo curiosa.

- Eso mi bella ninfa es otra historia- le guiñó un ojo la pelirrubia.

-Mou ¡Qué mala eres Haru!-refunfuño Kiara.

- Ya que Haruka ganó porque no vamos a comer y lo celebramos- sugirió Serena.

- Vamos todos- apoyó Rai

- Siii -Kiara se colgó de Haruka por la emoción.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a comer pero no sé decidían a cuál restaurante irían, finalmente escogieron un restaurante de comida hindú para variar un poco.

-Bueno Kiara, Serena y Rai vienen conmigo en mi auto- señaló Haruka- aún hay lugar para uno ¿quién más viene?

-Yo iré-sonrió coqueta Michiru- Claro si no es molestia.

-Para nada-le devolvió la sonrisa la rubia.

- Disculpen pero si no es molestia yo me voy con Nicolás – dijo Rai

-Bueno esta bien – respondió Haruka – alguien más que quiera ir con nosotros??

-Mmm si quieren yo puedo ir con ustedes – dijo Setsuna lo cual Haruka acepto

-Entonces Molly, Zafiro, Sammy y Hotaru se vienen conmigo-dijo Diamante.

-Ok, Diamante-dijo Haruka con tono alegre- vamos, y por cierto tu pagas-comenzó a caminar de manera despreocupada.

-¡Harukaaaaa!-medio gritó el peliblanco.

Todos se echaron a reír y siguieron hacia el estacionamiento muy contentos.


	14. Chapter 15

Bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capi y me disculpo por el atraso es que lamentablemente la musa de mi hermanita Cyra y la mia se fueron de vacaciones sin avisarnos aunque la verdad creo la mia mas bien murio pero bueno ese no es el punto, lo importante es que aqui esta el siguiente capi, espero que lo disfruten mucho. y este capi se lo dedico a mi hermanita Cyra ya que de no ser por ella todavia no estaria listo.

_**

* * *

**__**Capitulo 15**_

Luego de que se distribuyeran en los autos partieron rumbo a la zona comercial de Sydney. De ese modo elegirían un restaurante a gusto de todos. Después de ver opciones, fue Michiru quien hizo la sugerencia de que almorzarán en el restaurante **Restaurant Indian Palace** que queda en la 235 Darling St, Balmain NSW 2041.

Detrás del Indian Palace había un estacionamiento donde dejaron los autos.

Entraron al local y discernieron un sitio con un ambiente confortable y cómodo, decorado a la usanza hindú, las paredes tenían pintadas paisajes de India, la luz bañaba todo el lugar jugando con las decoraciones y haciéndole ver mágico.

Pidieron una mesa para todos. Dos camareros, una chica y un chico, se acercaron para entregarles la carta y esperar su orden.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en ordenar, pidieron the Royal Banquet que consiste en:

**Royal Banquet****Entree**  
Chicken Tikka  
Barrah Kabab  
Tilli Prawn  
Samosa

**Accompaniments**  
Yoghurt Cucumber  
Fresh Mint Chutney  
Sweet Mango Chutney  
Tomato, Onion & Coriander  
Papadums

**Main Course**  
Jhinga Malabari  
Goa fish Curry  
Butter Chicken  
Pickling Lamb

**Rice**  
Saffron Basmati Rice

**Bread **  
Plain Naan & Garlic Nan

**Dessert **  
Chocolate Ice Cream

Mientras comían todos hablaban suavemente compartiendo opiniones sobre el desempeño de Haruka en la carrera, también salió a colación el tema de la amistad de Diamante con la pelirrubia.

-Fue muy gracioso escuchar como Diamante descubrió que Haruka es mujer-comentó Serena.

-Si debió ser muy bochornoso para él cuando la vio desnuda-se rió Kiara.

-Oigan que estoy aquí- dijo el peliblanco que se encontraba sentado al frente de Serena.

-Jajaja-rieron todas- ¡Perdón!

-Oye Kiara-interrumpió Haruka- ¿Por qué no contestabas las llamadas y no querías salir de la habitación?

-Me sentía mal y no tenía ánimo de ver a nadie-

-Si estabas enferma lo hubieras dicho y llamábamos un doctor-replicó la corredora.

-No quería molestar, recibí una llamada de mi madrastra, ya saben solo quería fastidiarme y lastimarme como siempre-suspiró la gótica.

-Ya veo-respondió la pelirrubia no muy convencida.

-Bueno voy al baño, ya regreso-se disculpó Kiara.

Se fue al fondo del restaurante donde el tocador de damas quedaba oculto por una columna que estaba rodeada de plantas ornamentales.

Por un instante se sintió observada y miro a todas partes pero no distinguió nada.

_-Será mi imaginación-pensó negando con la cabeza._

Entró al baño y se lavó las manos en el lavado, se refrescó el rostro. Luego de secarse con una toalla de papel, se retocó el maquillaje para que no se notara que tenía los ojos rojos.

Tomo su bolso, se miro en el espejo, se acomodó un mechón de cabello y sonrió a la imagen reflejada, aunque más que una sonrisa le salió una mueca. Abrió la puerta con la intención de regresar a la mesa. Alzó la vista topándose de frente con una figura conocida que estaba recostada en la columna. La silueta pertenecía nada más ni nada menos que a Neji.

Kiara sintió como si un frío gélido recorriera su espina dorsal al verlo. Su rostro perdió el color y quedo más blanco que una hoja de papel. Su corazón se detuvo un instante que pareció eterno y luego comenzó a palpitar con más rapidez y fuerza.

-Neji-murmuro bajito.

Recuperándose de la impresión levantó la barbilla y lo ignoró para continuar con su camino.

-Espera Kiara-dijo Neji interponiéndose entre ella y la salida hacia el pasillo.

La ojirroja emitió un bufido por la molestia.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con tono de fastidio.

-Hablar-

-¿Hablar? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Te equivocas. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar-replicó el castaño.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo no veo cuáles-

-En el baile de máscaras, lucías muy hermosa -comentó- ¿Por qué huiste de mí?

Kiara frunció el seño cuando escuchó el halago pero ante la pregunta de Neji apretó los labios.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? –Siseó furiosa- ¿Cómo osas preguntarme eso después de las palabras tan crueles que pronunciaste?

-Yo…-

-Yo, ¡nada!-la ojirroja apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño- Ese anillo que te regalé con todo mi corazón… y fuiste capaz de decir que no significó nada para ti. ¡Olvídame!

La pelirroja esquivó a Neji y se dirigió donde estaba el resto de sus amigos. Sin embargo, el pelicastaño la sujetó del brazo impidiendo su escape.

-¿Huyes de nuevo?-

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Kiara controlando su voz para no gritar, mientras intentaba safarse del agarre del chico.

-No, aún no hemos terminado-

-¡Déjame!-forcejeaba la ojirroja para soltarse.

Repentinamente empalideció, sufriendo un mareo muy fuerte que la hizo tambalearse. El trigueño notó el estado de su ex y la sujetó por la cintura acercándola a él hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Las miradas de ambos conectaron por un par de segundos que duraron un siglo. Kiara parpadeó despertando del trance, dándose cuenta de la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraba con su antes novio. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban con un rojo intenso, sin que se pudiera apreciar si era por el enojo que le causaba la acción del trigueño, por la vergüenza o quizás por ambas.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Pero ya!-dijo muy molesta.

-No es para que te pongas así-dijo él soltándola.

-No tengo interés alguno en lo que quieras decirme, todo terminó entre nosotros.

-Quiero saberlo todo. ¿Por qué me engañaste?, sobre tus mentiras, tus palabras falsas de amor…

-El único que mintió, engañó y fue falso en sus promesas, ¡fuiste tú! Yo fui la única estúpida que creyó en ti-

-¡Basta! ¡Mentiste! ¡Me engañaste con otro!-gritó Neji.

-Yo jamás te engañé con nadie, sólo te amé a ti. ¡Sólo a ti!-alzó la voz completamente alterada- El que faltó a su promesa, el que me fue infiel, ese fuiste tú. ¡O es que te olvidas que te vi con _esa!_

-Tú me traicionaste primero-

-No lo hice, no te traicioné, yo te amaba…-

-Sigues diciendo mentiras. Te vi con ese rubio muy cariñosa en el parque aquel día, Mina me advirtió sobre tu engaño-

-Ese rubio era mi hermanastro, el hermano mayor de Mina, no puedo creer que confiarás en la palabra de esa víbora ponzoñosa, pero lo peor fue que te revolcarás con ella-

-Me dijo que hubieron otros-

-¡Y tú le creíste! Esa envidiosa, ella siempre nos ha odiado a Serena, Rai y a mí-

-¡Cállate! ¡No puedo creerte!-

-No me importa lo que pienses. Por mí, ¡puedes irte al demonio!- y lo abofeteó.

-¡Eres una falsa! Mira que intentar engatusarme con tus aires de falsa inocencia-Neji hizo amago de querer golpearla

-¡Qué! ¿Vas a pegarme?-

-No vales la pena-

Serena y Rai estaban preocupadas porque su querida prima todavía no regresaba, en eso oyeron gritos, entre los cuáles identificaron la voz de la ojirroja. Se levantaron presurosas seguidas por Haruka, Diamante y el resto.

La encontraron discutiendo acaloradamente con un joven alto de cabellos castaños.

-Eres, eres ¡un idiota!-gritó enfurecida- ¡El único que no vale la pena eres tú!

-Kiara, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué el escándalo?- preguntó Rai.

-¿¡Neji!-dijo Serena sobresaltada.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Desgraciado!-gruñó Haruka-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia-

Haruka apretó los puños y se acercó hacia el trigueño dispuesto a sacarle las palabras a base de golpes de ser necesario. Pero Diamante le detuvo negando con la cabeza para que se calmara.

-¿Estás bien hermanita?-preguntó Serena.

La gótica asintió suavemente, sus ojos estaban rojos pero no había ninguna lágrima, su orgullo le impedía llorar y mostrarse débil.

Rai y la rubia la abrazaron para reconfortarla y darle a entender que estaban allí apoyándola sin importar las circunstancias.

-Gracias-murmuro la pelirroja.

Las otras dos solo sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Para eso esta la familia!-contestaron a dúo.

-Vaya, que conmovedor, el trío dinámico en acción-dijo Neji con sarcasmo- Claro, entre ustedes siempre se taparon sus fechorías.

-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo Serena empezando a enojarse.

-Solo la verdad, que ustedes callaron que ésta-señalando a Kiara- _me saco la vuelta._

-Eso no es cierto-replicó Rai- ella siempre te dio tu lugar, te respeto y jamás miró a ningún otro, a nosotras nos consta.

-¡Qué van admitir nada! Ustedes la encubrieron, pero Mina me abrió los ojos e hizo que la venda que me cegaba cayera-

-¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de creerle a ese alacrán? Esa golfa siempre se ha metido con nuestros novios, con nosotras, porque es una envidiosa, que no has tenido celos y odio desde que apareció en nuestras vidas. Kiara te amaba, ella es incapaz de traicionar a nadie. Y puedo decirte que lo que le hiciste casi la mata del dolor-argumentó Serena con ganas de saltarle al cuello al indeseable castaño.

-Si fue así porque no contestar a mis llamadas y mis mensajes, ni si quiera me hablabas-

-¿Qué querías? Que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de que te encontré con ella y luego te aplaudiera la gracia. Me rompiste el corazón y el alma en millones de pedazos. Además por tu culpa perdí todo y quedé completamente vacía y marchita- Mientras decía esto se llevó las manos al vientre. Serena y Rai se miraron sombrías- Me ha costado superar la forma en que me dejaste destrozada. No quiero escucharte más, no quiero verte ni volver a saber de ti. Finge que no me conoces o mejor que no existo. Y no me busques más.

El dolor que Kiara sentía era tal que sentía que se asfixiaba, pero era demasiado orgullosa para demostrar el verdadero estado emocional en el que se encontraba. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! – Neji intentó detenerla pero Haruka lo impidió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú no te mueves de aquí. Ya lo oíste no te quiere cerca-

-¡Cállate! Iré por ella sin importar quién se atraviese-

-¡Eso lo veremos!-

Neji lanzó un golpe que Haruka esquivó y mandándole un izquierdazo que le rompió la nariz, iba darle otro golpe cuando Diamante tomó su brazo y le inmovilizó. Zafiro hizo lo propio con el castaño.

-Suficiente Haruka, todo el restaurante ya se percató del espectáculo, es mejor irnos-

-¡Suéltame Diamante! Este idiota se merece que le de la paliza de su vida-

-No aquí no es el lugar ni el momento-

-¡Déjame Zafiro!-forcejeaba el trigueño.

-¡Cálmate! Van a hacer que nos echen-

Zafiro le extendió un pañuelo para detener el sangrado.

Fue que entre los curiosos que se habían reunido, apareció otro joven no tan alto como Neji pero su altura no era tan despreciable.

-¡Con qué acá estabas primo!-decía el desconocido- No sé porque no me extraña.

-Mathías no fastidies-

El chico sonrió burlón.

-Mira parece que te atropelló un auto-

-Ve y búrlate de tu madre-gruñó por el dolor el pelicastaño.

Rai se había marchado con Nicolás detrás de Kiara y Serena se quedó para calmar los ánimos de Haruka.

Mathías notó la presencia de la rubia ojiceleste.

-Mi hermoso ángel, nos encontramos de nuevo-

-Mathías, ¿Tú aquí?-

El pelinegro se acercó y tomó suavemente la mano de Serena y la besó como todo un caballero.

Diamante había conseguido que Haruka entrase en razón, apartó la atención de su amigo y prestó más cuidado al primo de Neji, su comportamiento con la rubia no le hizo gracia.

-¿Y tú quién eres que te tomas tantas confianzas con Serena?-preguntó con retintín el peliblanco.

-Soy Mathías Anderson y novio de este bellísimo ángel-sonrío socarrón.

La ojiceleste se ruborizó ante el mote con el que el ojiverde solía referirse a ella en el pasado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Mathías-rió nerviosa.

Haruka emitió un bufido por el fastidio, nunca había soportado a esos dos primos.

-Si mucho, pero parece que el destino nos ha reunido otra vez-

-Eh, bueno- decía la rubia realmente nerviosa ya que el pelinegro aún no soltaba su mano- me devuelves mi mano.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón!-

-Vaya, un placer Mathías, Diamante Mont Black-dijo con desdén.

-Tú eres el hermano del que tanto hablaba Zafirito-dijo pensativo-Disculpa que no te saludara antes Zafirito-

-No hay problema Math y córtala con llamarme así-

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, primo, aquí no hay nada que hacer- decía Neji enojado porque la ojirroja se le había escurrido.

-Entonces, ¡Hasta pronto ángel mío! Contaré los minutos hasta que nos volvamos a ver-

Ambos se fueron luego de disculparse con el gerente por lo inconvenientes causados.

-Creo que debemos irnos nosotros también-sugirió Zafiro.

-Si este lugar ya resulta molesto-comentó Haruka.

-Bien vamos-Diamante ofreció su brazo a Serena y ésta lo aceptó.

-Quiero saber cómo esta Kiara, apurémonos-indicó la ojiceleste.

Regresaron a la mesa y el peliblanco pidió la cuenta para cancelarla, además dejó un extra para cubrir las molestias que provocaron.

Fueron al estacionamiento donde encontraron a Rai y Kiara con expresiones sombrías, mientras Nicolás estaba muy silencioso.

Diamante les extendió una invitación para tomar el té de la tarde en su mansión y pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde juntos.

Michiru se disculpó porque debía retornar a la mansión Chiba y luego irse a la galería, Setsuna se sentía muy cansada así es que declinó la invitación y dijo que se llevaría a Hotaru y si Serena quería aceptar que no había problema. Tomaron un taxi con Michiru y se marcharon. Molly tenía otro compromiso y se despidió de Zafiro para luego llamar a su chofer para que pasara por ella.

Los demás aceptaron la invitación y se subieron en los autos, las chicas con Haruka y el resto se fue con Diamante.


End file.
